Un pedazo de Paraíso
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Personaje x Lectora. Eres una chica que es amable y buena, pero huérfana, al enterarte que tu tía Nana, había enviado una carta decides irla a buscar, piensas que pronto tendrás una vida calmada y llena de felicidad... pero de "CALMADA" no tiene nada... tu vida se volverá interesante y quizás hasta conozcas al amor de tu vida... quien sabe. ;)
1. El Alba

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

\- Las frases dentro de asteriscos (*) significan acciones o emociones.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos y cada historia se sitúa después de esta pelea de los Arcobalenos contra Checker Face.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre (C/C) : Color de Cabello

(T/A) : Tu Apellido (C/F) : Color Favorito

(C/O) : Color de Ojos (T/F) : Tu Canción Favorita

(N/A): Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

— **El Alba—**

" _El cielo es el único bien que está al alcance de todas las fortunas."_

Los cuentos donde el príncipe rescata a la princesa no son algo que te emocionara leer como a las niñas de tu edad, eras mas realista, quizás porque siempre te haz visto envuelta en una serie de hechos desafortunados, pero a pesar de todo siempre tenias una sonrisa honesta y una mirada con un brillo especial, pues eso fue lo que tu amada madre te enseño…

—HEY TU NIÑA LENTA FIJATE POR DONDE CAMINAS!— te gritaba tu hermanastra

—S…si perdón Liona— dijiste quitándole del camino

—Oh! eres tan tonta (T/N), hubiera sido mejor que mi amada madre te diera en adopción…—

—" _Quizás… hubiera sido lo mejor"—_ pensó la hermosa chica

Liona se fue con todo su ser, a su habitación, al fin, su sola presencia te provocaba estrés y una fuerte urticaria o eso le decías a tus queridos amigos en la escuela, que solo podían sentir un poco de pena por ti, pero era normal, cuando conocían tu historia.

—¡(T/N)!— grito tu madrastra

A lo que saliste corriendo, pues si demorabas mucho tiempo en responder a su llamado esta se enojaba y te mandaba a tu cuarto sin cenar, si que era pesada, te repetidas constantemente como hubiera sido tu vida si ella se hubiera portado bien y quizás hasta te hubiese tratado como su hija… quizás, solo quizás, le querrías como a tu madre.

—Si, Señorita Mariella— respondiste

—¡AY! me choca que seas tan lenta cuando te llamo, pero bueno no quiero hablarte de eso, me entere de algo de tu familia…— dijo esta sin emoción

—¡En verdad!… y ¿podría decirme que es?— dijiste visiblemente emocionada

—¡AY! pues ya que, tu tía Nana, dijo que quería comunicarse contigo, pues no sabia nada de ti, ya que eres la única hija de su amado hermano Akira…— dijo con un ademan de que le daba igual.

—¡OH! En verdad, que emoción…— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Si, así que le respondí que habías muerto y que jamas volviera a enviar cartas aquí pues ya no tenia sentido, ahora largate a terminar tus deberes… " _Sei un_ _buono a_ _nulla_ "— le dijo esta con un tono burlón

Te quedaste fría a lo que dijo… "Le respondí que habías muerto"… esas simples 5 palabras resonaban en tu cabeza como si de tambores se trataran, como podía ser tan cruel, que tanto te odiaba, como para decirle eso a tu tía, que por mala suerte no conocías fisicamente, pero si por lo que te conté tu amado padre… tus hermosos ojos (C/O) comenzaron a humedecerse y después de terminar de preparar la cena decidiste tomar un poco y retirarte a tu habitación, no tenias ganas de verles la cara a ninguna de las dos…

—¿Como puede ser tan cruel una persona?, ¿Que no se supone que amaba a mi padre?, o será ¿que solo amo su dinero?…—

Miles de preguntas invadieron tu mente esa noche, esta era diferente a las demás, esta noche no había luna visible, ni siquiera las estrellas hacia acto de presencia… y entre tantos pensamientos se te vino una a la mente como un rayo…

—Hoy recogen la basura… mi madrastra es tan tonta que no quema sus cartas, tiene que hacerlo alguien mas por ella… ¡ESTOY DE SUERTE!—

Corriste lo mas que pudiste, ya casi daban las 7, hora exacta a la que las mucamas recogían toda la basura y la juntaban en el basurero que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, así que esperaste hasta que llegaron ellas y preguntaste…

—Cual es la basura de mi madrastra!— preguntaste

A lo que una mucama te respondo que era este, tu que acercaste le diste las gracias y comenzaste a buscar, hasta que la encontraste, la carta que tu querida tía había enviado, tenia la fecha, la dirección y todo lo que necesitabas para irte de una buena vez de ese maldito lugar.

Ese día fue como cualquier otro, buscaste tus documentos, buscaste en el buscador donde quedaba exactamente Namimori y la casa de tu tía, para no perderte y saber como llegar, no querías causar problemas por tu estupidez.

—Pronto me largare de aquí y podré tener una vida… ¿tranquila?— pensaste un poco y te diste cuenta de lo tontas que sonaron esas ultimas palabras, reíste sin mas, pero no te importo solo querías irte de una buena vez.

El dinero si que fue un problema, les explicaste a tus amigos la situación y muchos de ellos no dudaron en darte todo lo que tenían, lo demás te ayudaban un poco las mucamas a las que mejor te llevabas y ellas no dudaron un segundo y accedieron a darte una parte de su sueldo, lo restante se lo robabas a tu madrastra sin que se diera cuenta, odiabas robar, pero era necesario si querías salir de ese infierno, quizás algún día se lo devolverías a ella… a los demás seguro que si lo harías, pero a ella… quien sabe…

—¡LISTO! Ya esta todo listo para mi viaje de mañana, mi avión sale a las 6 de la mañana— dijiste emocionada un poco bajito para que no te escucharan.

Tardaste un mes en juntar el dinero que necesitabas, no solo para el avión, sino también para poder comer y pagar un taxi y por lo que se necesitara… eres una chica muy precavida así que "¡MEJOR QUE SOBRE A QUE FALTE!".

*PIP PIP PIP*

Sonó una alarma, abriste los ojos perezosamente y te diste cuenta que eran las 3 de la mañana, justo a tiempo para llegar a tu vuelo, tomaste una ducha rápida, tomaste tus mejores ropas o las que no tenían pequeños hoyos o estaban deslavadas, saliste del baño te vestiste y cepillaste tu largo cabello (C/C), lo dejaste suelto, pues te gustaba así, solo que por lo que hacías tenias que tenerlo recogido todo el tiempo, saliste de esa casa con una maleta y dejaste una carta en el buzón, eras agradecida, así que era bueno el despedirse de la madrastra que tuviste durante mucho tiempo, tu no eras un ser sin corazón después de todo… pusiste tus audífonos y tomaste el taxi que pediste a esa hora, colocaste tus audífonos y comenzó a sonar (T/F), comenzaste a tararear…

—Listo señorita, el aeropuerto— dijo el taxista con una amable sonrisa

—Muchas gracias— extendiste tu mano para pagar y devolverle la sonrisa

Bajaste del taxi, volteaste a ver tu hermosa ciudad de Urbino y te despediste de ella…

—" _Addio mia amata casa" —_ y te dirigiste a tu vuelo…

—CASA DE LOS SAWADA—

Tu tía había recibido esa carta y tenia una mirada triste y melancólica… como era posible que su sobrina estuviera muerta y ni siquiera le habían avisado con tiempo, pues al parecer llevaba mas de 5 años muerta un poco menos que su amado hermano… ahora si que ya no tenia familia, se sentía triste, pero así es esta vida, igual no podían verla mal, así que limpio sus mejillas y salir a preparar el desayuno como de costumbre, no quería que la vieran en ese estado tan deplorable, arrugo la carta y la tiro en el sexto de su habitación…

—Mi amado hermano… ojalá me la hubieras presentado… ahora ya no tengo a nadie—

Dijo esto saliendo de su cuarto y con la mirada baja, lo que no se había dado cuenta es que un sicario con maestría en el camuflaje la escucho decir esto, al alejarse Nana, entro a su habitación y vio la carta, no iba a permitir que una estupida carta arruinara la felicidad de "Mamá" como le decía cariñosamente.

—Estupida carta…—

Al leerla este la arrugo aun mas, como se atrevían a darle una noticia de esa magnitud por una carta y después de 5 años y con tan poco sentimiento, como si le diera igual herirle…

—EN EL AEROPUERTO—

—¡WAAAAO! Si que es grande y bonito…— decía una chica de cabellos (C/C)

Esta estaba feliz, podía sentirse liberada, sin pesados a su alrededor, se sentía CONTENTA!, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero después de observar, saco su mapa y busco un taxi, le pregunto si podía llevarle a Namimori o algo cerca de esta dirección, el taxista asintió y ella se subió, habías aprendido japonés gracias a tu amado padre, ya que el era Japonés.

—Muchas gracias señor— dijiste al taxista estirando la mano para pagarle.

—No hay de que hermosa dama— dijo este con una agradable sonrisa.

Ante tal comentario no pudiste evitar sonrojarte, pero paso rápido, casi no se noto, el taxista te había dejado enfrente de una escuela, al parecer estabas cerca, así que decidiste caminar, pues así conocerías un poco mas de ese hermoso y pintoresco lugar, ibas caminando siguiendo tu mapa, hasta que chocaste con algo y caíste…

—¡OUCH! eso si que dolo…— dijiste levantando y sobándote un poco

Pudiste observar a un chico de cabellos azabaches, con una mirada afilada de un color azul metálico, era una hermosa mirada, habías visto muchas veces esa mirada así que nadie podía intimidarte tan fácil.

—Lo lamento, no te hice daño al parecer, es un alivio—

—Herbívora… te…— no pudo terminar la frase porque lo interrumpiste

—No me molestan las verduras a decir verdad, pero soy mas fan de la carne… aunque igual me gustan los dulces… y toda la comida, yo creo que soy mas como una omnívora— dijo y termino regalándole una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa.

Este hombre se sonrojo un poco, casi imperceptible a ojos de simples mortales, pero tu pudiste notarlo, a lo que te quedaste satisfecha y sin mas decidiste despedirte.

—Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto platicar contigo de Herbívoros, Omnívoros y Carnívoros— volviste a sonreír.

—Hm…— fue lo único que dijo y se fue

—" _Que hombre tan curioso"_ — reíste para ti

Seguiste con tu camino hasta que diste con la casa de tu tía, estabas nerviosa no podías evitarlo, que te diría, te creería, después de todo seguro ya había recibido la carta de tu madrastra diciendo que estabas muerta… pensando en tu madrastra… como habrá tomado la carta que le dejaste… reíste entre dientes y te decidiste a tocar la puerta.

*TOC TOC TOC*

Se escucho un "YO HABRO" de un joven y te comenzaste a poner nerviosa, como cuando tu padre te regalo tu primera espada, por que era ti primer combate en esgrima y quería que fueras la mejor y que siempre pelearas con esa espada que te había regalado de todo corazón, en eso viste como la puerta de abril y dejo ver a un chico como de tu edad, cabello castaño, ojos avellana, el era… "TU PRIMO?"

—H…Hola, estará Nana Sawada?— preguntaste con un poco de nervios

El chico solo se sonrojo y grito "MAMÁ TE BUSCAN", esta le respondo con un "YA VOY!", y la viste por primera vez, esa era tu tía, a pesar de que no se parecía tanto a tu papa, podías darte cuenta en el color de cabello tan característico…

—Yo…yo… ¿Tia?— dijiste con un poco de vergüenza y ocultando tu rostro con tu copete.

Nana tiro lo que traía en sus manos y corro hacia donde tu estabas, no podía creerlo, estabas viva, lo que decía esa carta era mentira, seguías viva, te lleno de abrazos y besos y las dos comenzaron a llorar, ante tal imagen, los presentes se quedaron atónitos, Tsuna no sabia como reaccionar, ¿tenia una prima?.

—T…tía, no puedo creerlo, es idéntica a como mi padre la describía cuando me contaba de ustedes y sus aventuras juntos…— dijiste secando tus lagrimas.

—Eres igual a Akira, ¿te lo habían dicho ya?, su sonrisa, sus ojos tan llenos de vida, incluso el mismo cabello (C/C)…— esta no dejaba de abrazarte

Te sentiste querida por segunda vez en tu vida, extrañabas esta sensación en tu corazón, te hizo pasar y dijo que ya iban a almorzar, pues ya era tarde, entonces entraste y viste a mucha gente en su casa, dos pequeños bebes muy juguetones y traviesos, uno con un traje de vaca y el otro con un traje estilo chino, con una trenza… te hizo dudar un poco en si era niño o niña, también viste a un hombre con un traje y una fedora, muy elegante y con unos ojos negros, que te llenaban de intriga y misterio y entonces volviste a ver a tu "PRIMO"…

—Etto… Hola, mi nombre es (T/N)— dijiste regalándole una sonrisa

—H…hola… al parecer tu y yo somos primos…— dijo el chico castaño

—Si a si parece, pero primo… aun no se tu nombre— dijiste un poco irritada pues no te decía su nombre

—¡AAAA! Cierto perdona, me llamo Tsunayoshi, pero como somos familia dime Tsuna— dijo con una gomita estilo anime y rascándose la nuca por tu torpeza.

—Hahaha no te preocupes Tsuna-nee, estoy feliz de que alguien tan amable y simpático sea mi familia— sonreíste y te sonrojaste un poco.

Ante esto el sicario solo te observaba, no despegaba la vista ni un segundo de ti, algo le llamaba la atención de ti… pero que era… era un sentimiento nuevo…

Después de almorzar, platicaste durante mucho tiempo con tu querida tía, tenia tantas cosas que contarse y platicar, tanto tiempo perdido… y ahora tenían de sobra para recuperar el pasado, cuando se hizo de noche tu tía te asigno una habitación y tu asentiste, era pequeña, pero era mas acogedora que la que tu madrastra te dio y mucho mas grande… te sentías como el niño de esa historia de magos que leíste, pero ahora te sentías mas feliz, era un sentimiento cálido…

Esa noche no pudiste dormir y esperaste a que diera el Alba, esperando por que esos hermosos colores aparecieran en el cielo, subiste al techo y esperaste y esperaste, cuando escuchaste una voz de un hombre…

—Es de mala educación no presentarse cuando llegas a una casa…— dijo la voz

—Lo lamento, pero nunca saliste de tu escondiste— le dijiste con calma, sonriendo

Ante lo que dijiste, Reborn se sorprendido, pues nunca se quedo visible y el creía que estaba en un buen escondite, pues muchas veces lo había hecho y su dame estudiante o cualquiera de los guardianes vongola no lo percibían, pero tu eras diferente… que tan diferente era lo que iba a averiguar…

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo a ver el alba?— dijiste

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer a esta hora de la mañana…— te respondo sentándose a tu lado.

—Me llamo (T/N)— le sonreíste

—Un gusto (T/N, yo soy Reborn…—

—Que curioso nombre, que igual es lindo ah!—

Y se quedaron ahí, admirando el Alba hasta que llego el amanecer…

— **CONTINUARA?—**

Gedeon Responde:

—Hola chicos, esta es mi nueva historia de personaje por lector, bueno es la primera historia que hago con esto de PxL que hago así que sean honestos en sus comentarios y destrocen mi historia, buenos malos igual son bienvenidos, por cierto, la verdad no se, si continuar la historia, así que avísenme, sino la dejare como OneShot.

Eso es todo, GRACIAS! :D

Ciaossu.


	2. El Amanecer

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

GEDEON AQUI:

—Ne Hola, la verdad estoy muy triste y enojada así que decidí escribir este episodio, aclaro rápido, con esta historia, la subiré cada que pueda, como puede ser 3 días seguidos o así… no tengo fecha para subir los episodios.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

\- Las frases dentro de asteriscos (*) significan acciones o emociones.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos y cada historia se sitúa después de esta pelea de los Arcobalenos contra Checker Face.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre (C/C) : Color de Cabello

(C/F) : Color Favorito (P/F) : Sabor de Pastel Favorito

(C/O) : Color de Ojos (T/F) : Tu Canción Favorita

(N/A): Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

— **Amanecer—**

" _El cielo es para aquellos que piensan en él."_

Amas las sonrisas, pequeñas, con dientes, amargas, escondidas, por pena, todo tipo de sonrisas son características de un sentimiento oculto por parte del poseedor de estas, se podría decir que tu sonrisa era de amor, pues a pesar de no tener amante, sabias que no lo necesitabas, te gustaba sonreír desde el fondo de tu corazón y brindar amor en cada una de ellas, para dejar un dulce sabor en quien la recibiera… pero, había algo que odiabas de las sonrisas…

—"T _odas las personas en algún momento fingen una sonrisa_ "— pensaste

Tu infancia no fue mala, aunque no tuviste a tu madre, tu padre era cálido y amable, el hacia que todo el dolor dejara tu corazón por un momento, a pesar de que tu madre muriera cuando tu solo tenias 10 años, tu papá era alguien a quien admirabas y amabas muchísimo, el te inspiraba y tu quieras hacer lo mismo con la gente que te rodeaba…

—" _Padre, ¿estarías orgulloso de mi ahora?"—_ dijiste en voz baja

Abriste los ojos perezosamente, otra vez se te venia el recuerdo de tu padre antes del amanecer, que era ese sentimiento en tu pecho, que a pesar de estar lleno de nostalgia también estaba acompañado de un calor y un reconfortante sentimiento, era algo extraño, pero no le diste importancia y decidiste ducharte, siempre eras la primera en levantarte y era bastante obvio porque, pues tu madrastra te hacia levantar a las 4:30 para que dejaras el desayuno y algunas tareas de limpieza listas antes de irte al instituto, así que despertar a las 5:30 se te hacia demasiado tarde…

—Todo es tan tranquilo a esta hora, que casi puedo escuchar mi pulso cardiaco— dijiste en bajito pues no querías despertar a nadie.

Te cambiaste y en ese momento ibas a amarrar tu cabello pero caíste en la cuenta de que… "YA NO ERA NECESARIO", reíste un poco pues estabas tan acostumbrada que ya lo hacías en automático, cuanto habías pasado… era algo que ahora te hacia sorprenderte de tus habilidades. Bajaste las escaleras y decidiste salir a tomar un paseo, no sin antes dejar una nota en el _fridge_ donde la podría ver tu tía… y el hombre con el curioso nombre y el aura pasiva…

—Aura pasiva… jajaja vale quizás no tan pasiva, pero si me relaja estar a su lado— dijiste saliendo de la casa.

Aun no sabia el sol así que apreciaste un poco el color del cielo de la noche, era algo tan misterioso, tan cercano, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejano, caminabas viendo al cielo, realmente no sabias bien por donde ibas… que mal que no trajeras mapa ese día…

—¡AUCH! Otra vez choque! si que soy tonta!— dijiste sobando tu cabeza

Otra vez habías chocado con alguien y era el mismo azabache de la vez pasada…

—¡Ay! perdón, no le vi señor, es que…— alzaste la mirada y pudiste verlo

—¡HEY! Pero si eres el chico de la otra vez… ay… oye perdona, parece que siempre que nos encontramos es después de que yo chocara contigo— sonreíste y después te levantaste.

—Hm… omnívora…— dijo este en forma de saludo

— Aunque no me desagrada el sobre nombre, preferiría que me dijeras por mi nombre— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Y ¿cual es tu nombre?— dijo el azabache sonrojado, pues su actitud era la de un completo herbívoro y como no serlo ante semejante mujer.

—(T/N), y ¿cual es el tuyo?— dijiste mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin titubear.

—Hibari Kyoya…— dijo este apartando un poco la vista, pues comenzabas a ponerlo nervioso.

—Mmm… eh leído que en Japón, siempre dicen primero su apellido y después su hombre… entonces tu nombre es Kyoya… es un muy lindo nombre, me gusta— dijiste con un sonrojo de agrado y le extendiste tu mano.

—Hm…— este estrecho tu mano y sintió un leve sonrojo en su cara a lo que solo volteo la cara y evito el verte a esos hermosos ojos (C/O).

—Y dime Kyoya, que haces tan temprano aquí, también eres de los que se levantan a dar paseos por las calles solitarias antes de que las inunde el ruido?…— dijiste con un signo de interrogación saliendo de tu cabeza y posando tu dedo indice en tu mejilla…

—* _Demonios es demasiado tierna"—_ penso el azabache

—Yo paseo por donde quiero y a la hora que quiero…— dijo el azabache por fin.

—Oh vaya… entonces eres como las nubes, que van a donde quieren y a la hora que quieren… amo las nubes, nunca están atadas a nada y siempre están ahí en el cielo, para que cuando te sientas triste o solo, puedas ver esas hermosas figuras que hacen… definitivamente son asombrosas…— dijiste volteando tu mirada hacia el cielo que cada vez se aclaraba mas

Acto seguido el azabache se quedo pensando en esas palabras y sonrío, pues se sentía halagado y ahora podía decir que se sentía orgulloso de ser el guardián de la nube Vongola.

—Bueno Kyoya, me tengo que ir, ya casi despertaran todos en casa y quiero sorprenderles con uno de mis platillos, espero pronto volverte a ver— le dijiste tomando su mano y después depositaste un beso en su mejilla.

—S…seria bueno volverte a ver…— pero que! Pienso acto seguido de tartamudear un poco, no podías verle de esa forma así que después de decir esto el simplemente se fue.

Cuando te perdió de vista el guardián, se toco la mejilla donde le habias dado un beso y dijo para si…

—No me molestaría volverla a ver…— sonrío y se fue directo a la escuela.

Regresaste a casa, fácilmente pues sabias que estabas cerca de la escuela así que no estabas tan perdida después de todo, querías sorprenderlos con tus famosos " _ **Cantucci**_ " y tenias tiempo aun, pues Tsuna no entraba a la escuela hasta las 9 y Lambo e I-pin entraban a la misma hora al jardín de niños.

—¡Bien! aun son las 6:50, me da tiempo de prepararlo a la perfección— dijiste muy animada

Entonces pusiste manos a la obra y sacaste todos los ingredientes, tu tía si que tenia de todo en esa cocina, te encantaba, te apuraste, hiciste la masa y los metiste al horno… mmm no podías esperar poner uno de esos en tu boca, el primero en bajar fue Reborn, con solo su ropa interior, te hizo sonrojar, pues nunca en tu vida habías visto a un hombre semidesnudo, así que desviaste la mirada.

—B…Buenos días Reborn— dijiste avergonzada

—Buenos días (T/N)… lo que huelo ¿es cantucci?— dijo este sonriendo, pues hace mucho que no comida comida italiana preparada por alguien experto en ella use sentía feliz.

—Así es Reborn, tienes un buen sentido del olfato— dijiste tocando tu nariz haciendo referencia a la de el.

—Y tu serias una buena esposa— dijo este mirándola fijamente y sonriendo encantadoramente.

Te pusiste tan roja, que hasta un semáforo te envidiaría por tan rojo brillante que utilizabas, después sentiste unas manos rodear tu vientre, eran grandes, cálidas, suaves, fuertes, te gustaban esas manos, después sentiste una respiración en tu cuello, que te erizo la piel, no querías que te soltara, pusiste tus manos encima de las de el y se quedaron unos minutos así…

—…Podría acostumbrarme a esto…— dijo Reborn a tu oído

Antes de que tu pudieras responderle, hicieron su entrada un par de niños pequeños, que se estaban correteando y jugando, a lo que Reborn soltó el agarre y se fue a sentar a la mesa, mientras te veía.

—Hey niños, que les parece un postre italiano— dijiste muy animada

—I-pin quiere probarlo— dijo la niña con traje típico de China

—Lambo-san se los comerá todos mhahaha — dijo el niño con la pijama de vaca y el afro alocado

—Vaca estupida— dijo Reborn entre dientes

Tu solo te echaste a reír y volviste a observar tus amados cantucci, que estaban saliendo perfectos. Después de un rato bajo tu tía querida y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno normal, mientras tu postre se terminaba de cocinar.

—¡AY! Tsu-kun aun no despierta, (T/N) podrías irlo a despertar— te dijo tu tía

—Claro que si tía, es un gusto— dijiste muy animada, ademas faltaba aun para que terminaran así que en lo que subías y bajabas de seguro ya estarían.

Subiste corriendo a su habitación y pudiste verlo dormido, tan cómodo y tan tranquilo que seria una pena despertarle, así que te acercaste a el y le diste un beso en la frente, le pusiste delicadamente tus manos en su pecho y le moviste un poco, el chico solo pudo atinar un "MMM" de ya voy, después de eso le hiciste cosquillas a lo que tuvo que despertar por completo y te vio en su cama sentada y sonrío…

—Me gusta que me despierten así, gracias y buenos días prima— dijo muy feliz y agradecido por no golpearlo

—No hay de que querido primo, por favor baja a desayunar que ya esta— dijiste regalándole una sonrisa

—E…Etto… ¿que horas son?— dijo visiblemente preocupado a lo que tu entendiste a la perfección.

—Son apenas las 8:00, aun tienes tiempo de desayunar y probar uno de mis postres favoritos—

Ante tal acto solo se sonrojo como un jitomate y tu reste un poco y después te dirigiste a la puerta no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, de buenos días, pues en Italia eso es común, el darse un beso en la mejilla después de despertar, y a lo consiguiente obtuviste a un primo sonrojado a mas no poder y saliste con una sonrisa en tus labios… pero o sorpresa al salir lo sentiste…

—Reborn, ¿sabes que tu camuflaje no funciona conmigo verdad?— dijiste dando una sonrisa a la nada, esperando a que saliera.

—Solo quería ver como despertabas a Dame-Tsuna…— salir de su escondite y pudiste ver sus ojos, que si bien trataban de ocultar un ataque de celos, tu lo notaste en seguida.

—No tienes porque estar celoso, también ay un beso de buenos días para ti…— dijiste tomando su rostro entre tus manos y le diste un beso en la mejilla.

Acto siguiente el te abrazo y ambos bajaron a desayunar y a comer tus famosos Cantucci. Después de unos minutos bajo tu primo, por primera vez tenia tiempo de comer tranquilo el desayuno, sin el riesgo constante de preocuparse por ser "Mordido hasta la muerte" por Hibari.

—Bueno me voy y (T/N) tu postre me encanto, ¿puedo llevarles a mis amigos? — dijo visiblemente sonrojado.

—Claro que si y llévales a todos los que sean cercanos a ti por favor— dijiste como petición, pues querías que lo preparan y lo amaran tanto como tu.

—¡GRACIAS!— acto seguido tomo como 20 cantucci's y se fue

—Bueno ahora yo llevare a los niños a la escuela y después pasare a comprar mas comida, nos vemos hasta la tarde chicos— dijo tu tía muy alegre

—Adios tia, Lambo, I-pin— te despediste y ellos asintieron.

Te quedaste sola con el hombre de la fedora, te ponías un poco nerviosa pues te hacia sentir cosas lindas en el corazón y eso era nuevo… pero no te emocionabas, quizás era solo porque no hablas tenido contacto con hombres guapos antes…

—Reborn, puedo ir a conocer un poco de Namimori?— dijiste con una sonrisa

Este sin contesta se levanto y subió a su habitación, tu no entendiste, pero quizás era un si, así que tomaste tu suéter, un poco de dinero y gritaste antes de salir…

—¡YA REGRESO REBORN!— y saliste, no sabias bien a donde ibas a si que solo caminaras, aprenderías el camino y regresarías.

Lo que no sabias es que Reborn solo iba a cambiarse, pues el se encargaría de cuidar de ti y de que no te perdieras en Namimori, pero cuando escucho lo que le dijiste, solo se escucho una queja y rápido se coloco la demás ropa y salir corriendo de ahí, por no esperarle, no se presentaría ante ti, así que si te perdías, el solo te vería y eso ya era suficiente castigo, el verte sufrir por tu prisa…

Ibas caminando, no había muchos jóvenes, pues todos ellos estaban en clases, así que por ahora no encontrarías a nadie de tu edad… o eso creías…

Pasaste por un escaparate de ropa, había cosas preciosas, un vestido, blanco, con un pequeño cinturon dorado, te encantaba la sencillez, pero por desgracia no tenias tanto dinero, así que decidiste seguir caminando, hasta que viste una tienda de pasteles…

—¡AY QUE RICO!— dijiste y saliste corriendo a ver los pasteles y decidida a comprar uno, para compartirlo con tu ahora nueva familia.

Entraste a la tienda y viste tantos postres que se te hizo agua la boca y entonces lo viste ese delicioso pastel de (P/F), se te dilataron las pupilas y sonreíste, después sentiste que un chico llego y se puso a tu lado, tu decidiste ignorarlo, pero su tono de cabello te llamo la atención y no evitaste hacer un comentario…

—¡AY! pero que lindo tono de cabello, se ve tan hermoso, hace un contraste perfecto con tu piel— sonreíste con la vista al frente.

El chico solo volteo y vio una agradable expresión, era la primera chica que no le decía que tenia cabello en estilo de piña y eso le agrado…

—Kufufufu, gracias por el comentario— dijo regalando una sonrisa.

Lo volteaste a ver y viste que tenia unas facciones faciales hermosas, el simple hecho de su cabello te había denominarlo como "atractivo", pero al ver su rostro pudiste cambiarlo fácilmente a un "guapo", te sonrojaste, pero le devolviste la sonrisa…

—Y que pastel compraras ah?— le dijiste muy animada

—Kufufufu, aun no e decidido, pero me podrías ayudar…— dijo este viéndote fijamente a los ojos, como ya antes había pasado con Kyoya, no desviaste la mirada, al contrario, se la sostuviste dejando impresionado al chico.

—Pues mi sabor favorito es (P/F), si quieres te regalo una prueba y si te gusta, lo compras, sino puedes probar con el de piña, que igual es sumamente delicioso, o con el de chocolate blanco o el de brandy, que igual son mis favoritos!— dijiste muy feliz y poniendo tu cara de lado.

—* _Es tan tierna*_ — pensó el chico y se sonrojo un poco, de nuevo pudiste notarlo y sonreíste satisfecha nuevamente.

Una vez que te dieron tu pastel de (P/F), le regalaste un pedazo y a este pareció gustarle, así que opto por comprar uno igual, después de un rato el te dijo que si podía acompañarte en tu caminata y tu asentiste, platicaron de muchas cosas, de cosas que les gustaban, que odiaban, si tenían mascotas o de donde venia… a esta ultima ambos atinaron a que vengan de Italia, lo cual te hizo sentir mas apego a el y le regalaste un abrazo.

—Me encanta encontrar gente de mi amada Italia— dijiste

—No deberías invadir el espacio personal de las personas— dijo

—Perdona si te molesta, procurare no volver a invadir tu espacio personal— dijiste soltándote del abrazo, pero no te alejaste mas de unos centímetros cuando el te volvió a jalar hacia el.

Tu sonreíste y le abrazaste de nuevo…

—Y a todo esto, cual es tu nombre?— preguntaste

—Rokudo Mokuro y el tuyo?— dijo intrigado

—(T/N)— sonreíste

—Es un bello nombre— dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón de tu pelo detrás de tu oreja, a lo que te sonrojaste y le volviste a sonreír.

—Fue un placer Rokudo, ahora me tengo que ir, pero me encantaría volverte a ver, si tu así lo quieres— dijiste

—Seria agradable volverte a ver— sonrío y te acaricio la cara delicadamente.

Después de eso te diste vuelta y te fuiste a la casa de tu tía, guardaste el pastel y buscaste a Reborn, pero no estaba así que optaste por limpiar un poco la casa, el no hacer nada te aburría y limpiar la casa era como un pasatiempo o así decidiste tomarlo, para que fuera mas divertido, que hacerlo por obligación como te decía tu madrastra…

—EN LA ESCUELA—

Ya era el receso y Tsuna y todos sus amigos subieron a la azotea como de costumbre a comer, pero ese día Tsuna traía algo para todos, incluso para Hibari.

—Hey chicos, les traje un pequeño postre que… mi amada primo hizo— dijo con un sonrojo

—Decido! usted es tan amable, que no lo merezco— dijo Gokudera con un sonrojo

—Hey gracias Tsuna, eres muy amable— dijo Yamamoto

—Boss, gracias por el detalle— dijo Chrome

Los demás también le agradecieron a su manera, a Enma solo le dio los postres para cada uno de los de su familia y este los guardo, a excepción del suyo que se lo comió ahí mismo y fue ahí cuando apareció el prefecto del terror… Hibari Kyoya…

—Hi…Hibari-san, mi prima a echo este postre para todas las personas que conozco, así que por favor acéptelo— dijo Tsuna con miedo a que lo golpeara

Pero este no lo hizo, solo arrebato uno de la mano del chico, se dio media vuelta y se fue, por los pasillos este iba comiendo, sabia delicioso, su prima era buena cocinando, pero el quería probar algo de (T/N) no de la prima del herbívoro mayor…

—¡WAAAAAAAO! SABE TAN DELICIOSO!— dijeron todos al unísono

—Si, (T/N) es muy buena cocinando… que les parece si hoy les invito a comer, le diré que prepare algo ella y les aseguro que se enamoraran de lo que hace— dijo Tsuna muy alegre y animado.

Pero que era ese sentimiento que Tsuna comenzaba a desarrollar por tu "Prima"… era acompañado de un fuerte sonrojo y un sentimiento que solo le provocaba Kyoko… pero mas fuerte.

—CON REBORN—

—MALDITO CABEZA DE PIÑA, COMO SE ATREVE A ABRAZAR A MI MUJER, MIL VECES IDIOTA, PERO ME LAS VA A PAGAR… COQUETEAR CON ELLA… NI QUE TUVIERA SUERTE DE SER YO—

Decía el sicario entre dientes, estaba enojado y con justa razón, el guardián de la niebla había coqueteado con la mujer que le gustaba y comenzaba a sentir algo muy especial, ademas de que seria la mejor esposa de todas… pero antes de ir a matar a Rokudo, este recordó que ella estaría sola y seria buen momento para borrar cualquier rastro de Rokudo de su piel… ¡OH SI ESO HARIA!

—EN CASA—

Estabas acostada viento al techo, divagando en tus pensamientos, cuando escuchaste que se abrió la puerta de un golpe, volteaste un poco la cabeza sin separar tu cuerpo del suelo y viste que era Reborn, así que solo dijiste

—Bienvenido a casa Reborn, que tal tu paseo por la ciudad?— dijiste sabiendo que el te había estado siguiendo toda mañana y parte de la tarde

—C…como lo sabias?— dijo este preocupado… acaso estaba perdiendo el don?

—A donde vas causas revuelo, eres un imán de chicas— le sonreíste

—Lo se, soy guapo y no lo puedo evitar— dijo esto para ver tu expresión pero no consiguió nada

—Si esta bien, así pronto podrás escoger esposa y tendrán bebes lindos— dijiste con mucho animo y felicidad

—Hmmm… me voy a mi cuarto— dijo este… olvidando por completo que te iba a borrar todo rastro de Rokudo

—Claro, te avisare cuando este la comida— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Si vale…— se fue

Ahora que lo piensas mejor… notaste diferente a Reborn, pero a supusiste que era porque tenias sueño que lo dejaste pasar, ahora te pondrías a hacer la comida y parte de la cena, para recibir a tu tía con una deliciosa comida al estilo (T/N)…

Y así fue, tu tía se sorprendió cuando llego, que solo atino a hacer un comentario mientras comía.

—Eres tan bueno como yo en la cocina o quizás hasta mas— sonrío y te dio un abrazo fuerte

—Gracias tía, es un placer cocinar para la gente que quiero— dijiste con un sonrojo y una mirada melancólica.

Reborn noto esa mirada, pero prefirió no decir nada, ya habría tiempo pues ya había recordado que tenia que eliminar todo rastro de Rokudo… después de un rato llego Tsuna y todo su ejercito de amigos, incluso venia los Simon, pues cuando Enma les dio el postre quedaron encantados, incluso Adelheid, que solo comía lo que ella hacia, tu al ver tanta gente solo pudiste suspirar y alegrarte, pues seria como una fiesta de bienvenida y podrías conocer a todos los amigos de tu primo…

—(T/N), Espero no te moleste hacer comida para tantos— dijo Tsuna

Tu negaste con la cabeza y le depositaste un beso en la frente, a lo que el castaño se sonrojo visiblemente y sonrío como un tonto enamorado, tu lo viste divertida pero sin tomarle importancia y fuiste a la cocina a preparar "MAS COMIDA"… Todos chicos se quedaron impactados ante tu belleza y al ver como le dabas un beso a Tsuna ellos querian uno igual, pero no podían, tristemente…

—Tsuna porque no nos habías dicho que tenias una prima tan hermosa y amable?— dijo Kyoko

—Porque se lo quería guardar para el— dijo una voz del otro lado de la habitación… era… Rokudo?

—M…Mokuro!… que haces aquí?— dijo Tsuna nervioso

—Investigue mas sobre mi futura esposa y da la casualidad que es tu prima, que pequeño es el mundo, pronto seremos familia… Kufufufu…— río este ante la expresión de los demás

—Y quien dijo que se casara contigo?— dijo un hombre de fedora recordado en el arco de la puerta

—Kufufufu… pero si es el ex-arcobaleno del sol… bueno ella será una buena esposa y yo la quiero— dijo este con todo arrogante

Tu la verdad ni escuchabas, te pusiste tus audífonos y estabas escuchando (C/F) así que ni siquiera prestabas atención, solo a la comida delante de ti.

—Piña, bebé, ustedes están en un error, (T/N) se casara conmigo— dijo sacando sus tonfas

Una guerra estaba por armarse cuando de repente saliste de la cocina gritando…

—YA ESTA LA COMIDA, POR FAVOR TOMEN ASIENTO— dijiste muy feliz y al ver que estaba Kyoya y Rokudo corriste a abrazarlos

—Kyoya, estas aquí, como has llegado, bueno no importa, por favor quédate a cenar— le dijiste con una sonrisa muy grande y dandole un beso en la mejilla

Después de que soltaste a Kyoya, ahora abrazaste a Rokudo

—Rokudo, que bueno que estas aquí, por favor toma asiento y degustar mi comida, tu me dijiste que tenias buen paladar y dabas buenas criticas, así que quiero una para mi comida— dijiste dandole un beso en la mejilla

Ambos guardianes se calmaron y tomaron asiento muy tranquilos, el único que estaba echo un volcán era Reborn, porque a el no le hablas dado un beso, pero ya se desquitaría, era mas grande y hábil que esos niños después de todo.

Después de saludar a todos y que Tsuna te los presentara formalmente y de tu presentarte ante ellos, se formo una gran platica, Adelheid era muy guapa y tenia un carácter fuerte, te recordaba a tu mejor amiga Cara, de no ser por el peinado podrías decir que eran gemelas, Kyoko te daba ternura era muy amable y risueña, Haru era rara y tenia ideas medio locas, pero no dudabas de su buena fe y voluntad al hacerlas, era agradable y tenia un aura hogareña te hacia sentir bien y después Chrome, era callada y reservada, te recordaba un poco a ti, pero después de agarrar confianza sonreía con naturalidad, era agradable y su sonrisa era sumamente honesta, te gustaba eso…

—TU COMIDA ES DELICIOSA— dijeron todos al unisono

A excepción de Kyoya que el solo hizo una reverencia y te regalona una sonrisa cálida, como esas que le dabas a el y pudiste entenderlo sin necesidad de palabras; comenzaba a hacerme tarde así que todos se empezaron a ir, hasta que solo se quedaron Tsuna, Reborn y tu y obvio los demás integrantes.

—Bueno me iré a dormir, vamos I-pin, Lambo…— dijo tu tía y los niños solo pudieron gritan un —¡SI MAMÀ!— y se fueron.

Después Tsuna se despidió y te dio un beso en la mejilla, tu solo reíste y le diste uno en la frente. Ya solo quedaban Reborn y tu, en un silencio acogedor, hasta que Reborn lo rompió…

—(T/N), porque a mi no me diste un beso?— dijo serio

—Reborn… no pensé que… quisieras uno de mis besos— dijiste sonrojada

—Claro que quiero uno de tus besos, cuando me despierto, cuando me voy, cuando regreso, cuando me voy a dormir… quiero siempre un beso tuyo— escondido su mirada bajo su fedora.

—Re…reborn…— lo miraste feliz, jamas creíste que alguien como el pudiera querer tus besos, era un momento especial…

Te levantaste y lo abrazaste, te recargaste en su pecho escuchando su palpitar, en ese momento Reborn tenia el sonrojo mas grande de su vida, pero para su buena suerte no podías verlo, así que solo correspondido el abrazo y te dio un beso en la frente, a lo que tu lo miraste y le regalaste una sonrisa cálida desde el fondo de tu corazón…

—Reborn, gracias por hacerme sentir especial en tu vid…— no pudiste terminar la frase cuando este beso tus labios, fue un pequeño beso, inocente, puro… ese era tu primer beso…

—Gracias a ti por aparecer en la mía— dijo el hombre de la fedora.

Se quedaron abajo durante mas tiempo, platicando de cosas tontas, ASI ES, el gran hitman, el numero uno del mundo, estaba sentado a altas horas de la madrugada hablando de tonterías con una mujer…

Hasta que te percataste de que ya casi amanecía, acto seguido el te dijo.

—(T/N) Por favor acompáñame a ver el amanecer— dijo este tomando tu mano

Tu solo asentiste y se fueron al techo nuevamente, se quedaron ahí hasta que vieron como salir el sol… era algo hermoso…

—El amanecer es algo casi mágico, el sol es algo que me llena de vida y me hace sentir emociones que solo el sabe… amo el sol…— dijiste sonriendo ante e amanecer.

El sicario solo sonrío y se sintió feliz por ser el arcobaleno del sol.

— **CONTINUARA—**

Gedeon Responde:

—Hola chicos, bueno la verdad es que aun no tengo con quien se quedara al final, pero hasta ahora los candidatos son:

Todavía faltan mas personas que voy a ir metiendo con el tiempo, pronto sabrán si encuentran el amor y no se preocupen que igual voy a meter a Takeshi, Hayato, Enma y bueno los demás son sorpresa.

Si les gusto dejen su hermoso review pues me ayudan mucho a inspirarme con la historia y continuar.

KurehaS — Hola y gracias por tu agradable comentario, me halaga el simple echo de que te haya gustado y espero que con esta historia no te haya defraudado, espero la continúes leyendo.

Sheblunar— Gracias y aun se va a poner mas interesante, estaba pensando hacerla de 6 capítulos pero… si sigo metiendo mas personajes y acciones y cosas así va a terminar como de 15 (espero que no mas) igual espero que no te defraude la continuación (ósea este).

Eso es todo, GRACIAS! :D

Ciaossu.


	3. El Atardecer parte 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

GEDEON AQUI:

—Ne Hola, bueno solo es un comentario rápido, pronto escribiré otra historia que tratara de los Vongola primera generación, pero estoy en duda de si hacerlo por OC o un Lectora… bueno podrían opinar *Se revuelve el cabello* se los agradecería infinitamente.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

\- Las frases dentro de asteriscos (*) significan acciones o emociones.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos y cada historia se sitúa después de esta pelea de los Arcobalenos contra Checker Face.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre (C/C) : Color de Cabello

(C/F) : Color Favorito (P/F) : Pastel Favorito

(C/O) : Color de Ojos (T/F) : Canción Favorita

(N/A): Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

— **Atardecer parte 1 —**

"Si en el cielo se pudiera estar triste, nuestra única pena sería el no haberle entregado nuestra vida desde la infancia."

* * *

Te gustaba el viento, el de verano que era cálido y te hacia sentir que no necesitabas de suéter o abrigo alguno, mantenía tu temperatura agradable, el de primavera que estaba acompañado de un dulce olor a tierra húmeda, podrías jurar que era de los olores mas dulces que traía la primavera, el de invierno que era seco, pero al mismo tiempo estaba acompañado del olor de la nieve y a dulces y el ultimo pero menos importante el de otoño, o dulce otoño, colores cálidos y aroma a felicidad…

—Madre, ¿porque te gusta tanto el otoño?— dijiste con una sonrisa de par a par

—Veras (T/N), me gusta el otoño porque los arboles muestran colores alegres a pesar de que mueren y porque "Amor que inicia en Otoño jamas termina"— dijo tu madre devolviendo la sonrisa

—Y… yo algún día conocer a mi verdadero amor?— le preguntaste.

—No solo a tu verdadero amor mi pequeña (T/N), sino a tu alma gemela— dijo tomándote en brazos y dándote un gran abrazo.

El soñar a tu madre se había vuelto un habito al parecer para tu subconsciente, no te desagradaba volver a ver a tu madre, pero no te gustaba el sentimiento de nostalgia con el que despertabas todas las mañanas y mas cuando recordabas eso de "AMOR QUE INICIA EN OTOÑO JAMAS TERMINA", quizás algún di podrías presumir de ello…

—Las 6:00 a.m… cada vez despierto mas tarde…— te regañabas a ti misma en voz baja pues cada vez despertabas mas tarde y no te gustaba…

Saliste de la cama y te dirigiste a la cocina, pues se había vuelto un habito el preparar postres cada mañana para tu primo y su ejercito de amigos, para tu tía y los dos pequeñines y Reborn o y claro también para ti…

—Que haré ahora… ya no se me ocurre nada… mmm— te quedaste pensando

—Que te parece si me haces "Chiacchiere"— te dijo una voz masculina

—Mmm… no es mala idea, pero no se si tenga mi tía orujo— dijiste calmada

—Pues busca— te dijo esta voz

—Pues si que igual no pierdo nada y si no tiene… ¿lo compraras tu?— dijiste con una sonrisa

—No, ese es el trabajo de las mujeres— dijo con un tono de voz seco

—Entonces haré "Parrozzo", es el postre favorito de Kyoya— dijiste aun con la sonrisa

—Entonces prepara lo que a los demás les gusta, a mi me da igual— dijo Reborn por fin saliendo de su escondite y con un aura de molestia

Y entonces se fue de la cocina…

—*que pesado*— pensaste

Y no entendías porque su actitud si apenas hace unos días estaba feliz y te abrazaba en todo momento que podía y tenían a solas… que carácter tan cambiante… te recordaba a tu mejor amigo Evan, que si igual no eran parecidos fisicamente, si eran guapos y a donde iban llamaban la atención, era tu único amigo y lo sentías como tu hermano…

—Evan… Cara…— te acordaste de tus dos mas grandes y cercanos amigos, podrías decir que ellos eran como tus hermanos de espíritu, siempre fueron mas cálidos y cariñosos contigo que tu madrastra o tu hermanastra.

Se te paso la melancolía a si que seguiste preparando el postre favorito de kyoya y de otros tantos, creías que era el favorito también de Yamamoto, Kyoko y Chrome… pero Reborn solo se enfoco en Kyoya… que raro.

Después de un rato y que ya estaba el postre en el horno todos los miembros de la casa empezaron a bajar, incluyendo a Tsuna que ya ni siquiera necesitaba un despertador pues tu comida le hacia despertar en seguida, tenias un don y aunque no te gustara reconocerlo, eras muy buena.

—¡(T/N)! AMO ESTE POSTRE!— dijo Tsuna con un sonrojo y muy feliz

—Gracias primo, me alegra escuchar eso y recuerda antes de que te vayas llévales a tus amigos y dale doble porción a Kyoya, que bien se que ama este postre y siempre les quita a los demás el suyo (por no decir Enma)— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Tsk…— se escucho en la mesa

—Ne… Reborn… que pasa?— pregunto el castaño

—No te importa, me largo— se levanta de la mesa muy enojado

—Mmm… al parecer no le agrada estar con multitudes— dijo Tsuna tratando de excusarlo

—No importa primo, haha, me recuerda a Kyoya con esas mañanas— dijiste sonriendo

—Hahahaha, ahora que lo dices es verdad (T/N)— dijo Tsuna

—Si bueno, no importa, oye primo, te importa si te acompaño hoy a tu escuela— dijiste

—¡SERIA MARAVILLOSO!— respondió euforico

—Entonces subiré a cambiarme rápido, para acompañarlos— dijiste muy emocionada

Subiste y te pusiste un short cortito (estilo hipster), una blusa holgada blanca con un cinturón dorado en el short, te pusiste unas pulseras y un collar delgados para hacer juego con tu cinturón y unos zapatos blancos con tacos de 3 cm, te veías sumamente adorable y guapa, te colocaste un poco de blush y un poco de brillo melón para resaltar mas tus labios, dejaste tu cabello suelto y saliste corriendo.

—¡LISTO PRIMO!— dijiste muy feliz

Tsuna se sonrojo a mas no poder y solo pudo asentir, así que guardo los postres y salieron, en la entrada estaban sus amigos, Haru, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei y Kyoko, al verte te saludaron muy eufóricamente y hubo dos sonrojados que notaste al instante…

—Takeshi, que bonito sonrojo tienes, te va con la personalidad— dijiste dandole una sonrisa

—Hahaha yo… aaa… bueno… gracias (T/N)…— dijo mas avergonzado y con un sonrojo que competía con el de Tsuna

—Hayato, porque apartas tu mirada y ese color rosado en tus mejillas te hacen parecer mas humano— dijiste muy feliz

—No… no… te importa mujer…— dijo este tratando de que desapareciera el sonrojo

—Ya te dije que me llames (T/N), mujer es muy común, no me gusta— dijiste poniendo una cara de desagrado que hizo que los 3 se pusieran mas rojos

—*ES DEMACIADO HERMOSA Y TIERNA*— pensaron los 3

—Bueno ya vámonos que si no harán enojar a Kyoya, a excepción de Haru que no va a su escuela…—dijiste

Todos asintieron y en el camino iban platicando de muchas cosas, tu solo reías por las peleas de Hayato con Ryohei y sus apodos tan tontos pero tan lindos al mismo tiempo y como Takeshi trataba de calmarlos y solo lo ignoraban o recibía un "CALLATE" y la expresión de "COMO TODOS LOS DIAS" de tu primo, eran unos amigos muy peculiares, te acercaste a tu primo y le dijiste…

—Los amigos son la familia que se escoge y tu lo haz echo bien— le sonreíste

El solo te volteo a ver y te sonrío muy feliz, pues era verdad y se sentía especial… Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la entrada de su escuela, pero antes de entrar le pediste a Tsuna que te diera los dos postres de Kyoya, a lo que el accedió y te los dio.

—¡KYOYA!— gritaste afuera de la escuela para que este apareciera

Todos te observaron con un una cara de preocupación pues creían que querías morir gratis o algo similar, pero en onces Kyoya apareció y te observo…

—Porque gritas mi nombre— dijo serio

—Porque así aparecer mas rápido, ademas no puedo entrar a la escuela solo a darte el postre que tanto te gusta— dijiste extendiendo la mano

—Si eres tu, puedes entrar aquí y a donde quieras sin permiso— dijo con un tono de voz calmado y alegre (alegre para ti, porque tu lo podías distinguir)

—Entonces me vas a invitar a conocer tu escuela?— dijiste muy feliz y con los ojos llenos de emoción

—Si, vamos…— dijo este tomándote de la mano

—¡YAAY! Que emoción— dijiste

Y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta pues como era posible que domaras a la perfección a Hibari "El prefecto del terror" Kyoya…

—La escuela es muy bonita, me gustaría poder asistir— dijiste con tono melancólico

—Podrías…— dijo kyoya

—No tengo mis papeles y no creo que me acepten, están a casi de terminar el curso— dijiste con una sonrisa triste

—Déjamelo a mi yo haré que te acepten— dijo Kyoya

—Si lo haces te daré un beso— dijiste muy animada

—Y porque no me lo das ya, pues es una afirmación lo que acabo de decir— dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

—Bueno— te acercaste para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando este vio la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla no lo permito, así que se volteo para darte un beso en los labios, tu al sentir sus labios, te sonrojaste y abriste un poco los ojos, pero después te relajaste y dejaste que el beso continuara un poco mas… era un beso tranquilo, calmado, lleno de cariño y calidez… entonces Hibari te abrazo mas hacia el quedando su pecho pegado a sus senos, te sonrojaste ante tal acto, pero no dijiste nada, después de que terminara el beso te recargaste en su pecho y pudiste sentir su palpitar, era tranquilo, te relajaba…

—(T/N)… (T/N)…— dijo Hibari

—Kyoya, debes de ir a hacer tu trabajo, ya me voy— dijiste separándote de el y dandole una cálida sonrisa.

Ante lo antes dicho Hibari te tomo de la muñeca y te atrajo hacia el nuevamente, dándote un fuerte abrazo y diciéndote al oído

—Desde mañana ven a esta escuela, llega antes que los demás o te morderé hasta la muerte— dijo, no como amenaza ni como orden, simplemente para informarte.

—Así lo haré Kyo-chan— le dijiste su nombre con cariño y te sonrojaste pues era al primero que le agregabas un sufijo así…

—Te esperare…— dicho esto te soltó y se fue a su oficina

Tu solo te quedaste sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, pero regresaste en si y te fuiste, directo a la casa a contarle a tu tía de que desde mañana asistirías a la escuela con tu primo, estabas muy emocionada, también cuando llegara Tsuna a casa le contarías que irías con el a la escuela y para decirlo ibas a comprar un pastel… no no, dos pasteles para festejarlo

—¡AY QUE EMOCION!— dijiste cerrando tu puño y poniéndolo en tu corazón

Saliste corriendo de la escuela directo a tu tienda de pasteles favorita, si esa en donde conociste a Rokudo, pero antes de llegar chocaste con un hombre alto y de cabello blanquezco, su peinado te recordaba al de tu primo, así que como siempre, no te pudiste contener el comentario…

—¡AY! que lindo peinado, desafía las normas de la física, me encanta…— dijiste con una sonrisa aun en el piso

Ante tal comentario el hombre se volteo y te miro fijamente, después de unos segundos reacciono y te levanto y sonrío…

—Gracias por el halago a mi cabello que rompe las normas de la física— dijo

—No hay de que y por cierto me gusta tu sonrisa igual— dijiste

—Hahaha para, me harás sonrojar— dijo el hombre

En eso viste que saco una bolsa de malvaviscos y te le quedaste viendo con cara de "DAME", a lo que el lo noto y solo pudo sonreír…

—¿Quieres?— dijo el hombre

—¡SIIIIIIII! GRACIAS!— dijiste con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el hombre se sonrojara levemente

—Sabes no deberías de confiar en los desconocidos…— dijo

—Mmm… tienes razón, soy muy tonta, pero si me dices tu nombre dejaras de ser uno— sonreíste comiendo un malvavisco

—Byakuran— dijo sonriendo y comiendo un malvavisco

—(T/N), un gusto Byakuran y gracias por el malvavisco, pero me tengo que ir— dijiste con una sonrisa y apunto de irte

Pero este te jalo de la muñeca y tu volteaste con una gran sonrisa en la cara

—Puedo acompañarte…¿?— dijo Byakuran

—Claro, pero me tendrás que ayudar a cargar los pasteles— dijiste riendo un poco

Este asintió y comenzaron a caminar y a platicar de cosas divertidas, de dulces, de lo que el había echo en la universidad, de donde eran y muchas mas cosas para dejar de ser extraños, llegaron a la tienda y obvio tenias que comprar tu pastel favorito de (P/F), en el segundo estabas indecisa, no sabias si comprar el que era de piña o el de fruta, pero entonces una voz te dijo…

—Porque no compras ese que dice que tiene malvaviscos?— dijo

—¡OYE SI! que buen ojo tienes, ya se con quien salir a comprar pasteles— dijiste muy animada y tomando sus manos

Este se sonrojo bastante y te observo con ojos de ternura, compraste os pasteles y después descaradamente le invitaste a la casa, pues era tu nuevo amigo y querías festejar con la gente que te a mostrado su corazón, aunque inconscientemente, tu lo notabas a la perfección, quizás no era la super intuición Vongola, pero era como si pudieras ver la verdad en sus almas… era una habilidad un poco rara, pero muy útil, después de que te acompañara medio camino, te dijo que le dieras la dirección de donde era la fiesta, tu asentiste se la diste y te fuiste corriendo…

—Es en definitiva muy hermosa, me gustaría poder poseer su alma…— dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa tranquila

—Byakuran-sama— dijo una vos de un hombre

—Kikyo-chan, mas tarde tendremos una fiesta en la casa de Sawada y ahí les presentare a mi futura esposa— le dijo a este hombre son una sonrisa muy animada

—Así sera Byakuran-sama— dijo

Asi es, Byakuran se acordaba perfecto de la dirección del Vongola, así que en cuanto la chica se la dijo, este sonrío, pues ya no podría perderse…

—EN CASA—

—¡YA LLEGUE!— gritaste, pero nadie te respondo, así que no prestaste atención y fuiste directo a la cocina a dejar los pasteles en el fridge

Te sentiste un poco sola, pero no te importo, la verdad es que estabas acostumbrada de sobra a estar sola, ademas esta era una soledad temporal pues sabias que regresarían todos al final…

—CON REBORN—

—Maldito Kyoya, estupido guardián de la nube Vongola, porque le tiene que hacer los postres que el ama y a mi no me puede hacer uno que le pedí… ¡QUE TAN DIFICIL ES!— se decía Reborn

Estaba celoso, pero no lo diría y hoy no te seguiría, pues al final te darías cuenta, pero quería fingir que no le importaba, no te iba a dar el gusto de que le vieras en ese estado, así que fue al departamento de Hayato, donde vivía con su hermana ahora…

—Una visita conyugal… así podré desahogarme— dijo en voz baja el sicario

Así es, el sicario iba a buscar a Bianchi, para no estar así, pues detestaba que alguien tuviera tanto poder sobre el, el era el dominante el que causaba estragos en los corazones de las mujeres "NO AL REVES"…

s/f: TOC TOC

—Bianchi soy yo, abre ya— dijo

—Reborn, pasa…— dijo la mujer sonrojada y visiblemente feliz

—*Te demostrare (T/N) que no tienes control alguno sobre mi*— pensó el sicario

s/f: se cierra la puerta

—EN CASA—

De la nada te quedaste dormida en el comedor, estabas cansada después de todo, así que el sueño te venció en plena mesa, hasta que un beso cálido te despertó…

—Mmmm…— dijiste

—Despierta ya…— dijo la voz

—No…— dijiste con tono infantil

—Vamos, ya despierta…— volvió a decir la voz

—Mas tarde…— dijiste

Entonces sentiste que unos brazo fuertes te cargaron, pero no abrirías los ojos, así que te acurrucaste en sus brazos, sentiste ese olor… olor a perfume de mujer… pero no era una mujer quien te cargaba… entonces ¿porque olía como una?, y abriste los ojos y lo viste…

—Reborn, hueles a mujer…— dijiste

—Puedes percibir el olor igual?— se sorprendió, pues creía que lo había ocultado a la perfección

—Si claro…— sentiste una presión en tu pecho

—Bueno pues perdón, le diré a mi novia que no me eche perfume la próxima vez…— dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa, quería ver tu expresión de dolor…

—No…Novia… aaaa… que suerte Reborn!— dijiste con una sonrisa melancólica, estabas feliz por el, pero te dolía

—No te importa?— dijo irritado y molesto y detuvo el andar y te bajo

—Si claro Reborn, me alegra que encontraras a la mujer que amaras, que suerte tienes y ella, porque le correspondes— dijiste con dolor en las palabras

—TSK! ME VOY!— dijo enojado

Tu le tomaste la mano y este solo la arrebato, pero lo abrazaste por la espalda, no querías festejar sin el…

—No te vayas Reborn, quiero festeja contigo y con todos que mañana podré ir a la escuela— dijiste

— A mi no me importa celebrar esas cosas— dijo aun muy enojado

—Por favor…— dijiste

Este se volteo y tomo tu barbilla, podías ver el enojo en sus ojos te daba miedo, así que retrocediste, no conocías a ese Reborn, te asustaba lo que sus ojos decían y comenzaron a caer lagrimas de tus ojos, te dolía, que te viera así…

—Esta bien, vete si quieres…— dijiste sin dejar de verlo

—QUIEN DIABLOS TE ENTIENDE, PRIMERO QUE ME QUEDE Y AHORA QUE ME VAYA— dijo aun mas enojado a lo que te dio mas miedo

—No…no me hagas nada Reborn…— te tropezaste y caíste, a lo que tomaste tus rodillas y escondiste tu cara con ellas, no podías dejar de temblar, no te gustaba ese Reborn, su aura era de odio y sus ojos te transmitían enojo, ira, eran duros…

Reborn se quedo sorprendido por tu reacción y tus palabras, como podría lastimar a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado?… Te iba a tomar pero cuando se agacho y tu te tensabas mas se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un prefecto, si se había enterado que ibas a festejar así que seria el primero en llegar…

—ALEJATE DE ELLA BEBÉ— dijo kyoya

—Kyoya…— dijiste su nombre, te levantaste lo mas rápido que pudiste y corriste a abrazarlo.

Kyoya pudo sentir tu temblor y se preocupo, aun llorabas, porque llorabas?, eso le hacia hervir su sangre…

—Que le haz echo a (T/N)— dijo Kyoya abrazándote y mirando con odio a Reborn

—No te importa…— dijo Reborn viéndolo con odio

—Todo lo que tenga que ver con (T/N) me importa, si le haces daño yo mismo te matare— dijo kyoya

Tu reaccionaste ante el comentario de Kyoya y tomaste su cara viéndolo a los ojos y dijiste…

—No Kyo-chan, no quiero que mates a nadie, no tienes que hacerlo, ademas… jamas te perdonaría si lo hicieras— dijiste y después volviste a restregar tu cara en su pecho.

—No haré nada que no quieras— dijo este y te llevo a la cocina

Reborn se quedo anonadado, que era este sentimiento, porque le dolía, el verte con Kyoya era un sentimiento que ardía en su pecho, pero después de que le dijiste eso y que si lo hacia "Jamas lo perdonarías" se quedo mudo… que pasaba si te enterabas que el era un hitman… seguro lo odiarías y no quería…

—Bebé… dice (T/N) que si te quedaras a celebrar…— dijo Kyoya asomando medio cuerpo

—Si…— dijo un poco suave el hitman

—Hmm…— asintió el azabache

Te tranquilizaste y comenzaste a preparar todo, tu sonrisa regreso y eso le reconfortaba a Kyoya, después llegaron los demás invitados, Tsuna se asusto un poco de que Hibari estuviera en su casa, pero después de que le explicaras el se tranquilizo y solo te regalo una sonrisa, llego tu tía con los niños y ya cuando estaban casi todos e ibas a dar la noticia escuchaste…

s/f: TOC TOC TOC

—Cierto! se me olvidaba, me falta alguien mas, espero que sea el— lo dijiste un poco fuerte así que Hibari, Reborn y Rokudo escucharon y se sorprendieron un poco.

—¡VINISTE!— gritaste eufórica y todos se sorprendieron por tu expresión

—Y trajiste unos amigos… igual hice mucha comida, para ellos igual alcanza—

Tomaste la mano del desconocido y paso a donde estaban todos…

—BYAKURAN— dijeron todos al unisono

—Chicos… ya lo conocían?— dijiste un poco sorprendida

—Así es (T/N)-chan, aunque les caigo… bueno les caemos un poco mal— hizo referencia a sus amigos(guardianes)

—Hey que crueles que te juzguen sin conocerte, pero tu si me caes bien— dijiste feliz y abrazándolo, lo cual provoco la ira de 6 hombres y el de una chica…

—OYE TU SUELTA A BYAKURAN-SAMA— dijo la niña

—Oh, perdón— dijiste viendo a la niña y soltando a Byakuran

—NO TE PERDONO, MUJER ESTUPIDA— grito la niña provocando un enojo de estos 6, bueno 7 hombres contando a Byakuran que estaban ahí

—Oh, no pensé que te disgustaría tanto, en verdad lo lamento— te acercaste a ella y acariciaste su cabello, eras un poco mas alta que ella.

Todos se quedaron callados, pues su insulto no te había echo nada, se tranquilizaron un poco y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, tu hablaste.

—Me recuerdas a la hermanita de mi mejor amiga Cara, era igual que tu, protegía a lo que amaba y eso esta bien, pero como le dije a la hermanita de mi amiga, "Defiende lo que amas cuando sea conveniente y haya motivos" y ahora yo te digo lo mismo— sonreíste y provocaste un sonrojo en la niña y en dos hombres que acompañaban a Byakuran.

—Vaya (T/N), me sorprendes mucho, me gusta— dijo Byakuran tomándote de la mano y guiándote al comedor.

Después de que se sentaron y y todos estaban completos empezaste a dar el anuncio, haciendo felices a muchos con tu anuncio, pues ahora te verían en la escuela y podrían charlar y divertirse era lo que pensaba Chrome y Kyoko, mientras los chicos pensaban que podrían apreciarte mas y ver lo linda que te veías haciendo caras graciosas o simplemente siendo tu… pero no a todos agrado la idea, el principal, Reborn…

—¡Y TODO GRACIAS A KYO-CHAN!— dijiste y corriste a abrazarlo

Kyoya te devolvió el abrazo y todos se pusieron celosos, pero no lo demostraron…

Todos comieron tu deliciosa comida y no podían parar de repetir, pues eras excelente, sin duda ibas a ser una esposa increíble, por no decir que la mejor del mundo, pero se fue oscureciendo y poco a poco todos se fueron a sus casas, hasta que quedaron Reborn, Tsuna, tu tía y los pequeñines…

—Bueno, me iré a dormir, que mañana es mi primer día de clases— dijiste feliz, pero antes de subir escuchaste la voz de Reborn…

—Puedo pasar a tu habitación, tengo que hablarte de algo— dijo

A lo que tu asentiste y subiste corriendo, todos se fueron a dormir igual y entonces apareció Reborn

s/f: TOC TOC

—Adelante— dijiste

Entro el hombre ya sin ropa pues ya iba a dormir, te sonrojaste, pues a pesar de verlo así siempre, aun no te acostumbrabas, aunque te gustaba verle así, tenia un cuerpo hermoso…

—De que querías hablar Reborn— dijiste

—Quiero pedirte perdón, por lo que paso hace rato— dijo un poco avergonzado

—No tienes porque disculparte, ya paso y ya lo olvide— dijiste dandole una sonrisa

este aprieto sus puños y sus dientes, comenzaba a enojarse.

—Tan poco significo para ti?— dijo

—EH?— dijiste sorprendida

—QUE TAN POCO, SIGNIFICO PARA TI!— dijo alzando la voz

—C…como te atreves a decir eso! eres un maldito desconsiderado!— dijiste enojada

—Q…Que?—

—LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!, como puedes ser tan insensible, como puedes decir eso, ni siquiera puedes comprender mis sentimientos y hablas por hablar… eres cruel…— dijiste aguantando tus lagrimas

—Yo… tienes razón, no comprendo tus sentimientos y soy muy cruel— dijo este apretando mas sus puños

—Que bueno que lo admites— dijiste y una lagrima salió

—Pero igual estoy feliz de que estés en mi vida— Reborn pudo notar tu tristeza y ver tu lagrima así que se acerco y te abrazo.

—Ojalá no te hagan lo mismo que tu haces conmigo Reborn…— dijiste abrazándole

—Ya lo hacen…— tomo tu barbilla y te beso…

Correspondiste el beso, el te cargo y te apoyo contra la pared, se separaron para tomar aire, tomaste su cuello, lo abrazaste y el hizo lo mismo, se volvió a acercar y lamió tus labios a lo que entendiste como "Abre tu boca" y lo hiciste, dandole paso a su lengua, estaba húmeda y era cálida, sonrojaste inmediatamente la sentiste, el se estaba robando tus primeras veces, de cierta forma te gustaba, pero también te enojaba, pues el era un experto y tu una principiante…

—Quiero estar contigo…— dijo Reborn

Tu te sonrojaste y solo dijiste

—No… todavía no…— lo alejaste un poco y viste su enojo aparecer poco a poco

—No te lastimare, déjame estar contigo— volvió a insistir

—Tienes novia Reborn, esto no va a poder ser— dijiste separando por completo de el

—Al menos mi novia sabe como besar…— dijo sin pensar, porque cuando se dio cuenta e iba a cambiar sus palabras tu respondiste

—Menos mal, que seas feliz con ella…— le regalaste una sonrisa y lo empujaste para que saliera de tu cuarto.

Reborn noto su error, pero ya no podía cambiarlo, al menos no hoy, mañana lo intentaría, tu te sonrojaste y comenzaste a sollozar, así que te metiste a su cama y te dormiste antes de llorar, no querías que se te hincharan los ojos… no irías con los ojos de un sapo a tu primer día de clases.

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

GEDEON ACÁ

—Ne Hola…como lo dice el Titulo, este es la primera parte, la segunda estará mejor… o no se quizás este les guste mas… haha igual la segunda parte estará divertida, AL FIN VOY A METER A YAMAMOTO Y A GOKUDERA!, ya era hora…

—Ne, si pueden compartir la historia con sus conocidos se los agradecería, quiero que lo critiquen, no es porque me gusten las criticas o algo parecido, sino que me gusta mejorar mi trabajo y los comentarios son para eso, bueno si pueden sino no importa.

Bueno espero les guste.

Ciaossu.


	4. El Atardecer parte 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

\- Las frases dentro de asteriscos (*) significan acciones o emociones.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos y cada historia se sitúa después de esta pelea de los Arcobalenos contra Checker Face.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre (C/C) : Color de Cabello

(C/F) : Color Favorito (P/F) : Pastel Favorito

(C/O) : Color de Ojos (T/F) : Tu Canción Favorita

(N/A): Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

— **Atardecer parte 2—**

" _Lo que el cielo dio de gracia, no lo pidáis de derecho."_

* * *

El olor a sal te recordaba esos días en los que con tu papá y tu mamá iban de vacaciones a la playa, el cálido sol, abrazaba tu diminuto cuerpo, las nubes que se presentaban en el momento adecuado, ese cielo tan azul que te hacia sentirte feliz, fueron los momentos mas felices que pasaste con tus padres, creías que esa felicidad nunca terminaría…

—Papá, ¿me conseguiste una nueva mamá?— dijiste con voz inocente

—Y también una linda hermana mi pequeña (T/N)— dijo tu padre tomándote en brazos

—¡QUE BIEN! Así ya no jugare sola, la voy a querer mucho— dijiste abrazando a tu papá

Esa felicidad era pequeña, pues sabias que nadie remplazaría a tu madre, pero no querías preocupar mas a tu padre, así que decidiste hacerlo por el, porque el era tu motivo a intentar ser mejor cada día. Por eso después de que tu padre muriera un año después de su boda con tu madrastra "MISTERIOSAMENTE" como lo llamaron, decidiste seguir haciendolo, pues si tu padre te viera comportarte altanera o mal con tu madrastra se entristecería y no querías eso.

—Que habrá pasado desde que me fui de Italia— dijiste en voz baja abriendo perezosamente los ojos y viendo tu despertador…

—5:30, tengo buen tiempo para hacer todo— dijiste saliendo de tu cama y estirandote lo mas que pudieras

Te fuiste directo a la ducha, te tardaste 10 minutos, cosa a lo que estabas acostumbrada aun, pues tu madrastra te quitaba el agua caliente después de 10 minutos, así que te propusiste hacer un juego y si tardabas mas de 10 minutos tu misma te darías un reto y como tus propios retos eran complicados y muy difíciles preferiste no romper el juego, te gustaba.

—Tiempo justo, jamas perdería ante mi— dijiste riendo un poco

Ayer también Kyoya te trajo tu nuevo uniforme, era muy bonito aunque pensaste que era un poco corto de la falda pues te llegaba a medio muslo y eso te daba un poco de pena, pero no tomaste importancia, te cepillaste el cabello y lo secaste un poco, no querías que se te esponjara tu bello cabello (C/C)…

Bajaste a la cocina y te ibas a dedicar a preparar otro postre y esta vez dos extra pues a ti te encantaban.

—Que hermoso día, hoy podré estar con mis amigos todo el día— dijiste con una sonrisa muy emocionada

Tomaste los ingredientes y te apuraste a preparar el postre, aunque se te hizo un poco extraño que el sicario no bajara a las 7:00 en punto, pues a esa hora siempre ya estaba despierto y te acompañaba mientras cocinabas… bueno las veces anteriores porque ayer no, pues se enojo…

—Bueno mejor que no baje, no quiero ver su cara…— dijiste en voz baja aun seguidas enojada con el.

Todos comenzaron a bajar a las 8, y tu ya habías desayunado y ya te habías ido, ese postre que habías echo era muy rápido así que estaba listo a las 7:30, Kyoya te dijo que llegaras temprano, así que no querías decepcionarlo, así que dejaste una nota para tu tía y tu primo y saliste antes de que alguno bajara, tomaste tus cosas y saliste corriendo de tu casa…

—Espero que no le moleste que llegue a las 7:50 a Kyoya— dijiste mirando tu reloj

Entonces llegaste, estaba emocionada, viste a los otros prefectos, te encantaba su peinado, te recordaba a la película de donde sale John Travolta con un tupé parecido, te sentías en los 50's y eso te agradaba.

—Buenos días chicos, que madrugadores son— les dijiste con una sonrisa

A lo que todos se sonrojaron solo pudiendo dar un "GRACIAS SEÑORITA" pues de haber dicho mas seguro tartamudearían y eso no era digno de un prefecto, entonces entraste y viste a Kyoya en la ventana y gritaste…

—KYO-CHAN YA LLEGUE!— dijiste muy feliz

El prefecto te vio y se quito de la ventana, no sin antes hacer un ademan de que lo esperaras, a lo que tu entendiste y lo esperaste, no demoro ni 5 minutos y ya estaba ahí enfrente de ti, tu como siempre lo abrazaste y el te devolvió el abrazo, te tomo de la mano y te dirigió a donde es su oficina.

—¡WAO! Tienes una oficina muy grande y bonita Kyo-chan— dijiste asombrada

—Es pequeña, pero sirve— dijo el con una sonrisa poco perceptible

—Bueno cuando seas un adulto y trabajes asegurate de hacer tu oficina mas grande y bonita que esta y por favor invítame a conocerla— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Tu no necesitas invitación, ya entiéndelo, puedes ir a donde tu quieras…— se quedo callado en esto ultimo, a lo que tu te quedaste un poco extrañada

—Aja…?— dijiste

—Solo si yo estoy contigo, de lo contrario no podrás— dijo con una sonrisa de par en par digna del gato Cheshire

—Entonces me asegurare de siempre estar a tu lado— dijiste inocentemente

Kyoya sonrío ante esto y se dirigió a abrazarte y no dejarte ir hasta que sonara la campana, te tomo en sus brazos, recargo su cabeza en tu hombro dejando que sintieras su respiración en tu cuello, lo cual te hizo sonrojarte, pero te tranquilizaba tenerlo así contigo, te gustaba esa sensación de paz que solo Kyoya te transmitía… como una nube…

—Kyo-chan, eres como una nube— dijiste abrazándolo aun mas fuerte

—Ser tu nube…— dijo este levantando su cabeza y viéndote a tus hermosos ojos (C/O)

—Kyo… chan…— dijiste sonrojada y con una sonrisa de par en par.

el tiempo pasaba lento y no vendrían a molestar pues los demás miembros del comité de disciplina estaban chocando la entrada y al menos hasta las 9 tendrían libre, así que aprovecharía el tiempo que tenían, te acorralo contra la pared y te beso, otra vez te sorprendía, te gustaban sus repentinos besos, ahora tu lo pegaste mas hacia ti, sentiste su fuerte pecho y el al sentir tus pechos se puso rojo, le gusto esa sensación, se separaron del beso por falta de oxigeno, te miro unos segundos con ojos de cariño y entendiste que en el siguiente beso tendrías que dejar entrar su lengua, tu solo sonrojaste y le sonreíste ante su petición y así fue, dejaste entrar su lengua, se quedaron así unos minutos, después pego su frente con la tuya y te dijo

—Quiero ser tu primera vez…— dijo mirándote a los ojos serio

—Kyo…chan… to…todavía… no… por favor…— dijiste apenada y con mirada triste

—Te daré todo el tiempo que quieras, pero piénsalo…— dijo acariciando tu cara delicadamente

—Lo haré, pero antes puedes llevarme a mi salón…— dijiste sonrojada y tomado su mano

El solo asintió y entrelazo sus dedos con los tuyos, haciendo el agarre mas fuerte, le gustaba sentir algo cálido de vez en cuando… Este te llevo hasta tu salón y pudiste notar que ya había muchos alumnos entre ellos 6 caras conocidas, todos se quedaron petrificados al ver a Hibari a tu lado, pero tu no prestaste atención, la gente que no conocías no te importaba en lo mas mínimo y hablaran lo que hablaran tu sabias la verdad y eso te gustaba.

—Gracias Kyo-Chan, te paso a buscar en el descanso?— dijiste viéndolo con una sonrisa

—Te estaré esperando— dijo viéndote y después apartando su vista de la tuya para ver con un aura asesina a los que se les quedaban viendo

—Bueno, gracias nuevamente…— te ibas a ir ya a tu lugar pero sentiste que este tomo tu mano y lo volteaste a ver

—Mi beso…— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y tu sonrojaste, no creías que alguien como el te pidiera un beso.

—Claro, como pude olvidarlo— tomaste su cara entre tus manos y le diste un beso en la mejilla, este se quedo conforme y se fue.

Entraste un rato y platicaste con tus amigos y tu primo en lo que llegaba el profesor, ellos ya te explicaron como era el protocolo, así que en un rato mas tendrías que salirte y después entrar y presentarte ante todos los del salón, ellos se encargarían de decirle al profesor que había una nueva alumna así que no tenias de que preocuparte y así lo hicieron, entro el profesor, ellos le avisaron, te hizo pasar y te presentaste, obtuviste mucha atención de muchos chicos de tu salón y varios "NO ES TAN GUAPA" o "Y QUE QUE SEA ITALIANA, IGUAL NO ES BONITA" de muchas chicas… pero igual te han dicho cosas peores y eso no era nada…

—(T/N) AQUI AY UN ASIENTO!— te grito Yamamoto

—Gracias Takeshi— le sonreíste y te sentaste alado de el a lo que un castaño, un pelirrojo y un peliplata se quedaron enojados.

El resto del día paso tranquilo, tus clases eran tranquilas y te gustaban todas las materias, al parecer eras buena en todas, incluso en matemáticas, no tan buena como Hayato pero si eras la segunda mejor del salón y eso ya era mucho, en las primeras horas dejaste maravillados a tus profesores, sabias mucho. Llego el primer descanso…

—Comeras con nosotros?— Pregunto Yamamoto

—Hoy no Takeshi, quede con Kyo-chan de que comería con el— dijiste sonriendo

—Bueno quizás en el segundo descanso?— volvió a preguntar pero esta vez mas insistente

—Dos descansos?… sao, que genial, entonces si comeré con ustedes— dijiste muy animada, pues no sabias eso de los dos descansos.

—Vale entonces te esperaremos en el segundo (T/N)— te dijo dándote un abrazo

A lo que tu te sonrojaste, pero correspondiste el abrazo y saliste corriendo a la oficina de Hibari, al llegar viste que tenia un hermoso pajarito en su hombro y el lo estaba acariciando, te encantan los animales pero en especial las aves, a lo que otra vez como de costumbre no callaste tu pensar…

—Me gustan las aves, ellas son libres de surcar los cielos a su placer… ojalá fuera una— dijiste muy feliz

El prefecto te alcanzo a escuchar y solo pudo sonreír, siempre sabias como romper el silencio de una manera agradable y cálida, aunque no lo dijera, eso le encantaba, pero aun no era momento de decírtelo…

—Me darás de tu almuerzo?— pregunto el azabache

—Claro, pero tu me tienes que dar del tuyo— dijiste muy animada

Este asintió y se sentaron los dos a comer ahí, a pesar de que ya vivías en Japón aun no sabias cocinar sus platillos, así que solo cocinabas cosas típicas italianas, era una agradable combinación, Italia y Japón unidos en una comida, solo podías repetirte a ti

—" _Jamas imagine que pasaría esto"—_ con una gran sonrisa

Mientras Hibari comía tu le contabas como había estado tu día, como eran tus profesores y tus clases, que te gustaban mucho y este aprovechaba para robarte mas comida, pues a pesar de no admitirlo, amaba tu comida, ¡PERO SOLO LA TUYA! y también te hacia comentarios cada vez que podía gesticular palabra, pues comida muy rápido y siempre tenia la boca llena, cosa que te dio mucha risa y solo podías limpiar su cara cuando este se le quedaban residuos de la misma.

—Kyo-chan… te has acabado mi comida, ahora yo me acabare la tuya— dijiste con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Eso si yo te lo permito…— dijo este con otra sonrisa

—Vamos! dame de tu comida— le pusiste carita triste esperando a que resultara

—Con una condición— dijo aun con la sonrisa

—Mmmm… cual?— dijiste con duda

—Dame un beso— dijo

—Mmm… bueno esta bien— accediste con un sonrojo y una gran sonrisa

Este bajo su comida y dejo que lo besaras, sabias que solo podías besarlo en los labios cuando los dos estuvieran solos, cuando estuvieran rodeados de personas solo seria un pequeño beso en la mejilla, así que por ahora era todo tuyo, a lo que sonreíste y sentiste un pequeño doki doki en tu corazón, Hibari se estaba ganando tu corazón.

—Bueno ahora dame tu almuerzo— dijiste tomando su comida de la mesa y comenzando a comer

—Es todo tuyo, igual me llene con la tuya— dijo sonriente

El descanso termino y tu volviste a tu salón, no sin antes darle un beso pequeño en los labios a Kyoya y salir corriendo, llegaste a tu salón y pudiste ver que ya estaban todos, tomaste asiento y dejaste que pasara el tiempo, hasta tu segundo descanso, tuviste Historia universal y tu eras una experta en ello, Geografía ni se diga, Literatura ni mencionar, eras excelente, llego el segundo descanso…

—Ahora si compras conmigo?— dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa

—Si Takeshi, ahora si— tomaste su brazo y el te dirigió a la azotea.

No podías creerlo, era un lugar espectacular, te encanto, te sentías cerca del cielo y podías ver todo Namimori, te giraste y abrazaste muy fuerte a Takeshi en forma de agradecimiento por llevarte a un lugar tan increíble para comer.

—Y… y… que cometas?— dijo Takeshi con un sonrojo

—Mmm… bueno Hibari se acabo toda mi comida, así que solo comeré mi postre— dijiste un poco desanimada pues comenzabas a tener mucha hambre

—Yo te puedo dar de mi comida— dijo Takeshi con una gran sonrisa

—¡ESO SERIA ESTUPENDO!— dijiste

Tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, su comida era realmente buena, podrías decir que era tan buena como la de tu tía o la de Hibari, te encanto…

—Que delicia Takeshi, gracias por compartir conmigo— le sonreíste y le diste un beso en la mejilla

El hombre se quedo quieto y un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer, lo notaste y sonreíste.

—Y que los chicos no aparecerán?— le preguntaste

—* _Espero que no*_ — pensó

—No lo se, ya se demoraron— dijo

—Mmm… bueno…— no le tomaste mucha importancia, que les podría pasar a fin de cuentas estaban en una escuela, no es como si fuera un laberinto

Comenzaste a platicar de muchas cosas con Takeshi, que tenían varios gustos similares y una pasión por los deportes, solo que tu eras mas del estilo del tenis que del baseball, pero en algo estaban desacuerdo, ambos practicaban con la espada, aunque el practicaba kendo y tu esgrima, decidieron un día practicar juntos, pues seria divertido, ademas de que los dos tenían un espíritu competitivo extremo y ninguno perdería tan fácil solo por que eran amigos y no querian lastimarse.

s/f: Suena la campana

—Bueno ya es hora de regresar— dijiste

—Si, que mal, tan bien que me la estaba pasando contigo…— dijo un poco sonrojado

—Si yo igual…—

Te diste media vuelta y ya ibas camino para la puerta, pero sentiste una mano tomar tu muñeca, volteaste a ver a Takeshi y este te tomo en un abrazo, robándote un beso fugas, fue lindo, no te desagrado en lo absoluto, lo que provoco que sonrojaras nuevamente como un semáforo…

—Ya…ya…tenemos que volver— dijiste tartamudeando y aun roja

—Si, vamos…—dijo este muy feliz

Ambos regresaron al salón y ahí los esperaban los demás chicos…

—Yamamoto, te esperamos en el jardín donde dijiste que comeríamos y nunca apareciste— le dijo un castaño un poco molesto

—Perdona Tsuna, es que se me olvido y fuimos a la azotea— dijo este con una sonrisa muy marcada

—Perdona primo, no vuelve a pasar— dijiste sonriéndole y regalándole un beso en la mejilla

El castaño ya no dijo nada y olvido el enojo, todos tomaron asiento y esperaron a que las demás clases terminaran, se te paso muy rápido el día, era lo que pensabas mientras tomabas tus cosas…

—Vamos a casa (T/N)— dijo Tsuna

—Mmm… adelanten, yo tengo que ir a otro lado…— dijiste un poco nostálgica

—Si quieres te acompañamos— dijo Hayato, lo que te hizo sonreírle

—Gracias chicos, pero tengo que ir yo sola— dijiste

Ellos asintieron, aunque un poco preocupados, no dijeron mas y se fueron, ¿a donde ibas?, ¿porque tenias que ir sola?, eran solo unas de las preguntas que se formularon en sus cabezas, pero no tenían mas que hacer lo que tus les pedias o de lo contrario podrías enojarte.

—Le prometí a Rokudo que iría a visitarlo después de mi primer día de clases— dijiste en voz bajita y corriendo hacia Kokuyo Land.

En eso viste por tu camino a Reborn, iba con una chica muy guapa… desgraciadamente iban en sentido contrario y tenia que pasar por el mismo lugar, así que tendrías que verlo… Tomaste aire, te armaste de valor y demostraste determinación pura, nadie te haría sentir mal, no lo permitirías y menos a alguien de su calaña. Pasaste a su lado y el te noto, te tomo del brazo haciendo que lo voltearas a ver

—¡(T/N)!— dijo sorprendido

—Hola Reborn y hola novia de Reborn, un gusto— dijiste con una sonrisa sincera

—Yo…yo no sabia que ibas a estar aquí…—dijo preocupado

—No te preocupes, yo ya me iba, le prometí a Rokudo que lo iría a visitar, por cierto un gusto novia de Reborn, espero verte mas seguido por la casa— dijiste mirando a la chica

—Bianchi, un gusto y si yo igual lo espero…— dijo esta abrazando mas el brazo de Reborn

—Adiós chicos— arrebataste tu brazo dejando sorprendido mucho a Reborn.

Continuaste con tu camino, te dolía verlo con la chica, pues aunque no quisieras sentir nada por el, lo hacia, el fue tu primer beso sin lengua y tu primer beso con ella… Pero te sentías feliz, pues encontré a su persona especial y tu tenias a Hibari, que el te hacia sentirte especial, cuidada y protegida, querida incluso… así que sonreíste y dejaste de prestarle tanta atención…

—Bien ya llegue… ¡Ay! si que esta lejos— dijiste un poco desanimada pues tendrías que volver a casa sola y era al menos una hora de Kokuyo a casa.

—ROKUDO!— gritaste al entrar en su "casa"

—Kufufufu, haz venido…— dijo este con una sonrisa burlona

—Te dije que vendría, ahora si te contare como estuvo mi día— dijiste feliz

—Y que… no hay abrazo o un beso de por medio?— dijo este haciendo un puchero y haciéndote morir de ternura pues nunca hacia eso

—Cierto…— te acercaste a el para darle un beso en la mejilla…

Pero este fue mas rápido te tomo en sus brazos y te beso en los labios, fue un beso arrebatador, cuando menos te lo esperaste ya tenias los labios de Rokudo con los tuyos y sabias bien que no se detendría hasta meter su lengua en tu boca, por lo que sonrojaste y decidiste no poner resistencia, de lo contrario te obligara de alguna forma… Dejaste que el beso continuara entrelazando tus dedos en su hermoso cabello, amabas ese cabello color índigo. Al fin se separaron, pero no dejaste de abrazarlo, estabas muy roja y se te hacia increíble que alguien ta guapo como Rokudo pudiera o mas bien quisiera besarte así, este también te abrazo mas fuerte y sin romper el abrazo comenzaron a platicar de tu día y su día y de un de repente comenzaron a divagar en los temas, empezaron a reír a hacer chistes a contar de su pasado, no todo y ambos ocultaban pasados turbios, " _todavía no había porque contarlo_ " pensaron los dos.

—Ya es muy tarde Rokudo, me tengo que ir— dijiste mirándolo a los ojos

—Como quisiera que no, pero entiendo, volverás mañana?— pregunto intrigado

—Tal vez, la verdad es que es muy lejos, no podríamos vernos en algún lugar mas cercano?— dijiste mostrando tu inconformidad ante su lejanía

—Kufufufu… no te enojes mi pequeña (T/N)— acaricio tu cabello color (C/C) delicadamente a lo que cerraste los ojos

—Por favor, algo mas cerca…— dijiste en forma de suplica

—Yo iré a tu casa, no te preocupes, pero será hasta la noche, como por las 8, esta bien— dijo con una sonrisa honesta

—PERFECTO! así te invitare a cenar— dijiste

—Ese es el plan, tengo que probar toda tu comida antes de hacerte mi esposa— dijo este con una sonrisa burlona

—Hahaha, bueno ya me voy Rokudo— dijiste esparandote de el

Este te tomo por la mano y la beso antes de que salieras corriendo…

—Te veré mañana— dijo con una mirada seductora

—Te esperare…— dijiste sonriendo

Y sin mas ni menos saliste corriendo a tu casa, llegarías a las 9 y seguro que te regañara tu tía, pero no importa, estabas muy feliz muchos besos el día de hoy y todos de chicos muy guapos y divertidos… claro esta que a su forma, llegaste a tu casa muy agitada, tocaste la puerta y esta se abrió enseguida dejando ver a un hombre de fedora y traje negros, te dio un poco de miedo, pero no prestaste atención…

—Porque acabas de llegar…— te dijo el hombre con tono autoritario

—Porque estaba con Rokudo…— dijiste muy feliz

—Claro, con el si te acuestas, ¿no?— dijo muy enojado

—POR QUE CLASE DE MUJER ME TOMAS— dijiste muy enojada

—Por lo que eres…— dijo mirándote muy enojado

—Eres un imbecil Reborn, tu no tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, porque tu tienes novia y yo no, aprende las diferencias idiota y después me jodes todo lo que quieras con que soy una mujer de arrabal… estupido…— estas muy enojada

Lo empujaste y entraste, el cerro la puerta tras tuyo y te jalo a tu habitación, tu forcejeabas con el, tenia mucha fuerza y no podías sacaste de su agarre, entraron a tu cuarto y este lo cerro, te tiro en tu cama y este se subió encima tuyo tenia la mirada llena de odio y coraje podías sentirlo cuando te veian…

—Te enseñare lo que es un hombre de verdad…— dijo este tomando tus manos y apretando fuerte para que no pudieras moverte

—No, Reborn, por favor, no, no… piensa lo que haces por favor…— dijiste comenzando a llorar, lo desconocías…

—Solo te gusta estar con niños, yo te mostrare lo que es esta con un hombre…— dijo comenzando a besarte salvajemente en la boca y en el cuello

—No Reborn… por favor… yo no quiero estar con nadie— dijiste con lagrimas en los ojos

—TU RESPUESTA NO ME IMPORTA— dijo aun con odio

—Yo jamas te perdonare…— dijiste dejando de luchar, pues entendiste que no tenia caso

—No necesito tu perdón…— dijo mirándote a los ojos

De tus ojos solo podían salir lagrimas, tu boca no podía articular ya ninguna palabra, tu mente estaba en blanco y con una pregunta en ella " _¿Porque hace esto?" …_ Reborn noto que tu mirada perdía todo el brillo, inocencia, calidez y comenzó a calmarse y a soltar el agarre… Tu ni te inmutaste, te habías cansado de esto y de el.

—¡(T/N)! Yo… yo… perdoname… por favor… yo…— decía mientras se levantaba y veía como estas, que estaba haciendo, porque perdió así el control… porque te trataba así.

Tu no dijiste nada solo te levantaste y te dirigiste a la puerta de tu habitación, te giraste al verlo y solo pudiste decir…

—Dile a mi Tia que no regresare por ahora a casa, que no se preocupe— te giraste y saliste de tu habitación, tomaste tus cosas de la escuela y saliste…

Reborn no pudo impedirlo, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos y en todo el daño que te causo por sus arrebatos, eras la mujer que el mas amaba y el te hacia esto… estaba rompiendo su código de "Jamas lastimar a una dama"… pero estaba celoso de los demás, el te quería solo para el…

Saliste corriendo de la casa, no sabias a donde ibas así que solo corriste, te dolía, sabias que tus ojos hablan perdido su brillo, aun estaban nublados por lo que acababa de ocurrir, de un de repente te detuviste en un pequeño puente que estaba ahí y viste el rio y como se reflejaba la luna…

—Mamá, no sabes cuanto te necesito— las lagrimas seguían cayendo

Continuaste corriendo, querías creer que solo así podrías olvidar, hasta que volviste a chocar con alguien…

—Perdona, yo no me fije por donde iba…— dijiste tirada en el piso y sin inmutarte

El hombre al escucharte se giro, se agacho y te abrazo, viste ese cabello blanquezco, lo conocías, le abrazaste y continuaste llorando, este te levanto y te cargo, podía sentir tu dolor, aunque no sabia porque, te llevo a donde vivía con sus guardianes, tu solo pudiste abrazarlo del cuello, llegaron a su casa y este le dio una sonrisa a sus guardianes…

—Byakuran-sama… que hace con la señorita (T/N)?— pregunto Kikyo visiblemente preocupado

—Después les explicare, ahora me voy a mi habitación…— dijo aun contigo en brazos

Sus guardianes solo asintieron, pues sentían su aura que pesar de notarse calmado, este estaba enojado pues alguien había echo llorar a su mujer, este llego a su habitación y te coloco en su cama y por fin hablaste…

—Gracias…— dijiste aun llorando

—No tienes que agradecer, haría lo que fuera por ti…— dijo Byakuran

Te dio una playera de el algo larga, para que la usaras como pijama, tu fuiste directo al baño a cambiarte, se te veían un poco las bragas, pero ahora era lo que menos te importaba, Byakuran al verte así solo le paso por su cabeza…

—* _Jamas dejare que alguien la vea así*—_ sonrío

—Duermes conmigo?— le dijiste aun estabas rota, no querías estar sola

—Con gusto…— se quito su playera y se dejo solo el pantalón, no quería incomodarte

te metiste a las sabanas y lo abrazaste, el pudo sentir tus lagrimas, así que agarro tu barbilla y te beso…

—Yo siempre te cuidare y te protegeré, cada que te sientas sola o triste no dudes en venir a mi, yo te sanare…— te dijo viéndote a los ojos

Su mirada era cálida, amable, no había malicia en ella, era honesto, podías confiar en el… sin dudar…

—Gracias Byakuran… gracias…—

Este pego tu cuerpo con el suyo y te volvió a besar esta vez metiendo su lengua a tu boca, su besos eran cálidos, honestos, tiernos, suaves, te llenaron de tranquilidad y pudiste conciliar el sueño solo gracias a sus tranquilos besos, justo igual que el cielo…

—Descansa mi amada (T/N)… Yo te protegeré…— te dijo acariciando tu cabeza y comenzando a quedarse dormido…

— **CONTINUARA—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

—Ne Hola, bueno… se que dije que iban a ser solo dos partes, pero me di cuenta que no se puede quedar solamente con 2 partes, así que haré una tercera parte de Amanecer, juro ya no lo volveré hacer y seré mas conciso con mis palabras, por cierto una gran disculpa, no quise poner a Reborn como malo es solo que… se me ocurrió, pero les juro que ya no lo haré así, esto fue lo ultimo que vemos de el así… y también en el tercer amanecer meteré una escena con Hayato… HUUUUY!

— **KurehaS:** Ne muchas gracias por eso :') haces hacer a mi corazón DOKI DOKI! y si la verdad es que Byakuran es uno de mis personajes favoritos y quiero que en mi historia sea de los guapos buenos, que están en las buenas y las malas, creo que el seria así en la vida real y espero no decepcionarte con este episodio.

Ciaossu.


	5. El Atardecer parte 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Akira Amano.

GEDEON AQUI:

—Hola, hoy les tengo un anuncio muy importante, se encontró en la parte de abajo. POR FAVOR LEANLO.

\- Letras en ligadas son pensamientos

\- Las frases dentro de asteriscos (*) significan acciones o emociones.

Una breve aclaración: Todos los bebes Arcobaleno ya son adultos y cada historia se sitúa después de esta pelea de los Arcobalenos contra Checker Face, en esta parte Uní y Aria están juntas en el mismo universo.

(T/N) : Tu Nombre (C/C) : Color de Cabello

(C/F) : Color Favorito (P/F) : Pastel Favorito

(C/O) : Color de Ojos (T/F) : Tu Canción Favorita

(N/A): Notas de Autor

¡Disfruten!

— **Atardecer parte 3—**

" _Sólo hay un camino para llegar al cielo, y mil para alejarse."_

* * *

Si pudieras perderte en algún lugar, desearías poderlo hacer en un bosque, lleno de arboles, lleno de vida, donde solo esta el cielo y la paz que surca en el, un bosque tan grande como tu corazón y tan fuerte como sus pinos, si llovía, este se mantenía en calma y dejaba fluir a esta, este permanecía en silencio cuando los relámpagos sonaban, si había una tormenta este resistía y le demostraba que a pesar de destrozarle este podría volver a renacer y con la niebla este hacia duo perfecto, ambos eran uno, el bosque era el escenario perfecto para hacer sentir natural a la niebla, de eso no había duda…

—Tu padre a muerto niña y al parecer no te quería pues no te dejo nada en el testamento…— dijo con una sonrisa macabra que te hizo helar hasta los huesos.

—Mi papá si me quería…— dijiste con la voz queda.

—Dala en adopción mamá… no sirve de nada una niña tan débil…— dijo otra voz como de tu edad.

—No por favor!… haré lo que sea… lo que sea…— dijiste de rodillas y agarrando con tus pequeñas manitas la falda de esta macabra mujer

—¡IUG! NO ME TOQUES— dijo la mujer alejando de una patada

—P…perdón…— dijiste aun de rodillas

—Esta bien niña, te quedaras en mi casa, pero serás parte de la servidumbre y pobre de ti si me desobedeces o te portas altanera, de ser así…— dijo con una sonrisa visiblemente macabra y tenebrosa

—De ser…así?…— dijiste con mucho miedo en tu voz

—Te daré a los gitanos y ellos podrán hacer lo que quieran contigo… JAJAJAJAJAJA…— dijo soltando una carcajada terrible.

Porque soñabas con eso, no es como si realmente fuera a pasar ahora, pues estabas lejos pero no podías dejar de llorar, hasta que sentiste unos brazos y estos te trajeron a la realidad, abriste tus ojos y viste a un hombre de cabellos blanquezcos , lo abrazaste y escondiste su cara en su pecho, no querías que te lastimaran mas, nunca mas…

—(T/N)-chan… que pasa una pesadilla?— dijo con voz preocupada

—No dejes que me entregue a los gitanos…— dijiste con miedo

—Nunca lo permitiría mi amada (T/N)-can— dijo abrazándote mas fuerte

A pesar de estar despierta, aun tenias miedo, pero no solo era eso, también era lo que te había echo un hombre de traje, tenias miedo, tus mas terribles recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer y sentiste como tu felicidad y alegría iba desapareciendo, pero entonces lo sentiste…

—Ya, ya mi amada (T/N)-chan, yo te protegeré y te cuidare de todos, solo quédate conmigo aquí para siempre, no te faltara nada, siempre tendrás mi amor incondicional y mi palabra que solo te amo a ti…— dijo Byakuran sentándote en sus piernas y agarrando como si fueras un bebé

—En verdad me… amas?— dijiste con duda

—Desde que te vi por primera vez…— dijo este dándote un beso en la frente

—Tu jamas tratarías de abusar de mi?— dijiste aun con lagrimas

—* _Así que eso fue lo que paso*—_ pensó

—¿Bya-chan?…— dijiste con un tono de preocupación.

—Jamas, me escuchas, jamas le haría eso a la mujer que amo, esperaría por ella sin importar que o quien, de hacer eso, no tendría mas motivo para vivir…— dijo con una sonrisa

Sus palabras te reconfortaron, te sentías segura con el, ya no querías volver a la casa donde vivía Reborn, no al menos en un tiempo, hasta que pudieras superar lo sucedido, le explicarías a tu Tia, que te encontraste con unos amigos/as que están viviendo en Japón y que te quedaras con ellos/as un tiempo porque hace años que no las veías, no te gustaba mentir pero era necesario…

—Bya-chan, puedo quedarme contigo a vivir… se que es muy repentino y se que quizás digas que…— pero tus labios fueron acallados por un tierno beso

—Todo el tiempo que quieras, incluso la misma eternidad, yo te cuidare— dijo este apegando mas hacia el

—Gracias… etto… Bya-chan— dijiste recordando algo muy importante

—Que pasa mi amada (T/N)-chan— dijo separándote de el un poco para verte a los ojos

—Que hora es?— dijiste con un sonrojo

—Las 7:30… porque?— dijo con duda

—DIOS SE ME A ECHO TARDE! Y TENGO CLASES!— dijiste separándote y corriendo al baño.

Byakuran solo pudo reír, pues aun así no faltarías, a pesar de lo sucedido, no sabia quien te había echo semejante bajeza, pero lo averiguaría y hablaría muy seriamente con el que te causo semejante dolor, se levanto se puso una camisa blanca con y después un saco a medida blanco igualmente, se quito los pantalones y se iba a poner otros limpios cuando saliste…

—¡(T/N)-CHAN! QUE VERGÜENZA!— dijo este con una sonrisa picara

—BY…BYA-CHAN… YO…YO… PERDON!— dijiste muy roja ante tal acto y solo le diste la espalda

Byakuran se echo a reir y sin ponerse aun los pantalones fue hasta donde tu y te abrazo…

—Que linda eres cuando sonrojas de esa forma y no te preocupes, no es como si escondiera algo diferente a los demás hombres…— dijo casi en susurro e tu oreja

—Ya…ya lo se, pero me da pena aun así…— dijiste cubriendo tu cara con tu mano

—Ademas, yo ayer te vi en bragas, haha… ahora estamos iguales— dijo dándote un beso en la mejilla

—* _DIABLOS ES VERDAD!*—_ dijiste recordando lo de ayer

Este se puso el pantalón y los zapatos y salieron juntos a desayunar, cuando saliste viste que en el comedor había mucha comida y estabas feliz, primera vez que cocinaban para ti y no tu para ellos, sentiste un pequeño doki en tu corazón, te emocionaba tal acto…

—P…Perdón si no ayude a preparar el desayuno…— dijiste con un sonrojo

—No hay problema alguno señorita (T/N), me gusta cocinar para los invitados de Byakuran-sama— dijo el hombre con cabello verde agua.

—Aun así, para la próxima me encantaría poder ayudarte— dijiste regalándole una sonrisa

—VENGA! NO TIENES QUE SER TAN AMABLE CON EL AMARGADO DE KIKYO!— te dijo un hombre que paso alado tuyo con cabello rojo como la sangre.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman Zakuro… — dijo Kikyo con una venta saliendo de su frente

Ellos empezaron a discutir a su forma, Kikyo tan tranquilo como siempre y Zakuro perdiendo la cabeza porque no mostraba expresiones Kikyo, tu solo soltaste una pequeña carcajada a lo que Byakuran la noto y se puso feliz, al fin volvía a ver esa sonrisa que le encantaba…

—Vamos (T/N)-chan, sentémonos juntos…— dijo Byakuran tomándote de la mano

Tu solo asentiste y te sonrojaste, te ibas a sentar a lado de Byakuran cuando una niña de cabellos azules se sentó antes que tu…

—NE! ONESAN-BAKA! ERES MUY LENTA— dijo haciendo una cara graciosa

Tu solo te reíste y pensaste en que si eras muy lenta y que te daba ternura que la niña te dijera hermana, te sentiste feliz, Byakuran la iba a quitar pero vio tu expresión así que no le dijo nada a BlueBell y tu te sentaste del otro lado junto a Kikyo, el desayuno era magnifico, tenias que reconocer que ya conocías otra comida que amabas, mientras Byakuran hacia comentarios al azar y Bluebell le respondía, tu charlabas con Kikyo, de muchas cosas, pero en especial de pasarse recetas y que ambos se enseñarian a preparar nuevos platillos…

—OH! YA ES TARDE! Y LA ESCUELA QUEDA LEJOS…— dijiste preocupada y levantandote de la mesa

—No te preocupes, (T/N)-chan, para eso tenemos auto, Kikyo, nos harías el favor de llevarnos?— dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa

Este obviamente acepto, tu apenada solo pudiste darle las gracias y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, diciéndole que esta seria la ultima vez, la próxima te levantarías mas temprano, para no tener que obligarte a llevarte…

—Bueno vamos…— dijiste con una sonrisa

—EN CASA CON TSUNA—

—Porque (T/N) no a hecho sus postres?— dijo preocupado

—Se sentirá mal mi niña?— dijo Nana

—No es eso, ella se fue…— dijo Reborn agachando la cabeza

—QUEEEEEEEEE! COMO QUE SE FUE REBORN…— dijo gritando el castaño

—No me grites Dame-Tsuna, pero así es, ella se fue, si la vez en la escuela ve a donde se a ido…— dijo este ocultando su vergüenza y su dolor a la perfección

—Eso haré… espero este bien (T/N)…—

—Tsu-kun, por favor tráela de vuelta a casa— dijo Nana con ojos preocupados y nostalgia

—Así sera— respondió

Este tomo sus cosas y salir corriendo a la escuela, quería verte lo antes posible y preguntarte lo que paso, estaba muy preocupado, tanto que cuando sus amigos le llamaron este solo pudo decir que tenia prisa, Yamamoto y Hayato se preocuparon y fueron tras de el, Ryohei también quería, pero era mas importante su hermana, ya los vería en la escuela de igual forma…

— Tsuna, porque corremos si aun tenemos tiempo?— dijo el azabache

—¡NO CUESTIONES AL DECIMO Y SIGUE CORRIENDO!— dijo Gokudera

—Ya les explicare chicos, ahora tenemos que llegar…—

—CONTIGO—

—Wao! jamas me había subido a un auto tan lujoso…— pusiste cara de emoción

—Hahaha, alguna vez te han dicho que cuando haces esas caras te vez realmente adorable y hermosa?— dijo Byakuran

—¿Eh?… yo…a…mm… eres el primero…— dijiste avergonzada

—¡ENSERIO!, pues espero seguir siéndolo…— te regalo una sonrisa

Sonrojaste violentamente y solo agachaste tu mirada, te quedaste pensando en que si bien Reborn te había robado 2 primeras veces en cuanto a lo físico, Byakuran se estaba robando tus primeras veces emocionales y te agradaba mas la idea de lo emocional, pues podías sentir un fuerte y acelerado palpitar en tu corazón y eso quizás no era nuevo, pero si era nuevo que con solo ver la sonrisa de Byakuran este se emocionara al 100…

—Bien ya hemos llegado…— dijo Kikyo

—Muchas gracias Kikyo-sama, prometo ya no causar inconvenientes…— dijiste

—No me causa ningún inconveniente, haria lo que fuera por usted…— te regalo una sonrisa por el retrovisor

Ibas a abrir la puerta pero se te adelanto Byakuran, haciéndote sonrojar, este te ofreció su mano y tu la tomaste, definitivamente te estaba robando tus primeras veces emocionales, bajaste y le agradeciste, Byakuran ni tarde ni perezoso te abrazo y tu le correspondiste.

—Vendré por ti a la salida…— dijo

—Pero no en coche, me da un poco de vergüenza…— respondiste

—Entonces así será, no llegare tarde…oh se me olvidaba, ten…— te sonrío y te dio una bolsa de malvaviscos

—Para que no dejes de pensar en mi…— dijo muy sonriente

—Gracias Bya-chan— le abrazaste nuevamente, pues su amabilidad contigo era extraordinaria

Este acto sorprendió mucho a Kikyo, pues Byakuran nunca daba ni regalaba sus malvaviscos y esta era la primera vez que el de cabellos blanquezcos hacia esto…

—Ten un buen día en la escuela— dijo acariciando tu cabello con delicadeza

—Así lo haré Bya-chan— te separaste de el y fuiste a tu salón.

En ese momento llegaron Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera y pudieron vislumbrar a un peliblanco en la entrada de la escuela…

—¡BYAKURAN! ¿QUE HACES AQUI?— grito el castaño

—¿Uh?… a hola Sawada-chan, solo traje a mi amada a la escuela— dijo este con una sonrisa

—¿Amada?… de quien hablas?— pregunto Gokudera

—(T/N)-chan, por supuesto— miro fijamente a los 3 para ver su expresión

—¡QUEEEE!— respondieron los 3

—Hahaha… Ella no es tuya…— respondió Yamamoto, mirándolo con seriedad

—Como el friki del baseball dice, ella no es tuya y jamas lo permitiría… permitiríamos…— dijo el peliplata

Byakuran los observo con cara de pocos amigos, pero estos dos ni se inmutaron, hablaban muy enserio y ni Byakuran y ni el mismísimo demonio los podría asustar en estos momentos…

—Bueno, piensen lo que quieran Vongolas, al final ella se terminara quedando a vivir conmigo…— dijo muy feliz demostrando determinación en sus palabras

—Como sea Byakuran, tengo que hablar con ella…— dijo tsuna

—Cuidado joven Vongola, tener esos sentimientos por tu prima es considerado incesto—

Tsuna lo miro con ojos de "Como puedes saber lo que hay en mi corazón?", trago un poco de saliva con dificultad y prefirió no responder, corro hasta su salón, pues seguro ahí estabas, lo siguieron Yamamoto y Gokudera, que igual querian hablar contigo de Byakuran y saber como estabas…

—Byakuran-sama es hora de irnos— dijo Kikyo

—Tienes razón, kikyo-chan, ademas ninguno de ellos lastimo a mi amada (T/N)… tendré que seguir buscando— suspiro y se encogió de hombros, pues pensaba que pronto aparecería el agresor de su amada.

Mientras todo esto pasaba un prefecto observaba todo desde su oficina, te observo desde que llegaste con Byakuran hasta que este se fue…

—Que habrá pasado?— dijo en voz baja

Ya te preguntaría en la hora de descanso, por ahora te dejaría tomar clases en paz, pues ya tendrías suficiente con los 3 que iban corriendo hacia ti.

—EN EL SALÓN—

—¡(T/N)!— grito un castaño

—¿Eh?…— te volteaste

Y de repente sentiste unos brazos alrededor tuyo, eran cálidos y podías sentir su preocupación, sentiste las lagrimas en las comisuras de tus ojos, pero no llorarías, no ahora, esperarías a llegar con Byakuran, pues el entendía tu dolor sin necesidad de palabras…

—Primo, q…que pasa?— dijiste con una sonrisa

—Eso es lo que yo quiero saber, ¿Que pasa?— dijo con una cara seria y ojos llenos de preocupación

—No pasa nada primo, ahora por favor quieres soltarme, todos nos miran— dijiste con un sonrojo

—No me importan los demás, quiero saber porque no regresaste a casa y te fuiste con Byakuran— dijo un poco molesto

—* _Así que el cobarde de Reborn no pudo decirle la verdad…*—_ pensaste

—Porque e decidido que de hoy en adelante viviré con el— dijiste con una sonrisa

—¿Porque?— pregunto un Yamamoto serio

—Porque el no me lastima…— dijiste son la sonrisa aun, querías ocultar el dolor

—¿Quien te lastimo en la casa del decimo?— pregunto el peliplata

—¡El profesor!— dijiste y te fuiste a tu lugar, esta vez estabas tan lejos de ellos como podías, ellos no te habían echo nada, pero tampoco querías que te vieran mal, cuando superaras lo de Reborn podrías acercarte nuevamente a ellos.

Las primeras horas fueron rápidas, en todas las clases participaste sin excepción, en matemáticas pasaste a revolver un problema tu sola y el profesor aplaudo tu inteligencia, pues era uno de universidad, tu sonriente agradeciste y nuevamente te fuiste a tu lugar a sumergirte en tus pensamientos. Los 3 chicos estaban preocupados, por no mencionar que un cuarto chico ya había notado tu extraño estado de animo y comenzó a preocuparse.

—¡AL FIN HORA DE DESCANSO!— escuchaste decir a uno de tus compañeros

Sabias que tenias que correr lejos de ellos, pues no querías estar en un interrogatorio por ellos, así que cuando todos empezaron a salir, tu te escabulliste entre ellos, fuiste en dirección contraria, corriendo y buscando el lugar mas apartado de todos, pero fuiste detenida por un prefecto…

—A donde crees que vas…— dijo el prefecto

—A comer…— dijiste

—Pero no traes comida, mas que… malvaviscos…— dijo este enojado, pues sabia de quienes eran

—Con esto estaré bien… no tienes porque preocuparte— trataste de safarte del agarre pero fue inútil

El tenia mucha mas fuerza que tu, así que te cargo y te llevo a su oficina, tu pusiste resistencia todo el camino, pataleabas, le pegabas, te retorcías toda, pero este ni se inmutaba, hasta que llegaron a su oficina y se sentó contigo en el sofá, abrazándote muy fuerte…

—Ahora me vas a decir porque llegaste con ese herbívoro en su auto… y mas vale que sea la verdad…— dijo este con ojos llenos de furia…

—Porque vivo con el, por eso…—dijiste un poco molestas

—Porque con el?…— comenzaba a enojarse mas

—Ya se los había dicho a mi primo y sus amigos y ahora te lo digo a ti… "PORQUE EL NO ME LASTIMA"— dijiste alzando un poco la voz

—Entonces ellos te lastiman?… Yo te lastimo?— te apreso un poco mas fuerte

—Ahora lo estas haciendo— dijiste con una mueca de dolor

Este te solo y tu soltaste un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo lamento, pero no fue mi intención, es solo que…— dijo un poco dudoso en si decirte o no

—No te disculpes, todo esta bien…— dijiste entendiendo su duda y acariciando su cara

—Si quieres vivir con alguien, hazlo, pero conmigo…— dijo muy serio y firme

—No podría vivir con un amigo de Reborn…— dijiste tapándote la boca

—No es mi amigo…— dijo serio

—Kyo-chan… no podría vivir contigo e irrumpir en tu espacio personal— dijiste con la mirada al piso

—Tu no irrumpes en mi espacio personal, me gusta que estés en el, creo que…— fue interrumpido por tu dedo en sus labios

—No Kyoya, iré con Byakuran por ahora, entiéndelo, quizás después…— te sonrojaste

Empezaste a sentir como Kyoya introducía tu dedo en su boca, lo veías con ojos lascivos, que era esa sensación, solo estaba lamiendo tu dedo… pero aun así se te hizo muy excitante, seguías en sus piernas, te relamiste los labios y los dejaste entre abiertos, Kyoya al ver tu reacción se detuvo y acerco su cara la tuya, comenzó a jugar con tus labios, los lamia y mordida pero no los besaba, le gustaba tu cara de deseo y de sonrojo, hizo tu cabeza hacia atrás y este de inmediato beso tu cuello…

—No dejes marcas en el…—fue lo único que pudiste decir

Kyoya solo hizo un bufido en forma de afirmación y beso lentamente tu cuello, bajo un poco mas hasta tus clavículas y las mordía un poco y después les daba un beso, tu solo podías apoyarte en sus hombros, eran anchos y fuertes… te estaba haciendo olvidar todo, sus besos absorbían tu dolor y tu pesadez; Kyoya se separo y atrajo tu cara para que lo vieras, viste su sonrojo, y te diste cuenta que comenzaba a excitarse, te preocupaste un poco pues no querías que tu primera vez fuera así, no te desagradaba Kyoya, pero querías que tu primera vez fuera algo romántica… a pesar de que no soportabas los cuentos de hadas…

—Kyo-chan…— dijiste su nombre despacio y suave lo que hizo que este se excitara un poco mas

Te beso, era un beso apasionante, lleno de deseo y de sentimientos, no era relajante, sino al contrario, era de esos besos que te alteran las hormonas y te incitan a algo mas, no podías apartarte de el, no querías, querías tener todo de el, pero entraste en razón y lo detuviste.

—No Kyo-chan, ya te dije que esperaras…— dijiste levantandote de sus piernas

Este se echo el cabello hacia atrás y suspiro, lo habías cortado cuando ya había entrado en calor… estaba molesto, pero entendía tu sentir y el no haría algo que tu no quisieras.

—Esta bien, seguiré esperando…— dijo levantado y abrazándote por atrás

—Gracias Kyo-chan— cerraste los ojos

Después de eso, te diste cuenta que solo quedaban 20 minutos del descanso, así que decidiste tomar tu bolsa de malvaviscos y comerla en lo que caminabas al salón, pero un agarre impidió tu salida…

—Toma…— dijo estirando su mano

—Tu comida?— dijiste

—Tengo mas, acéptalo—

—Gracias Kyo-chan— te volteaste y le besaste en los labios

—No hay de que, después de todo, debo cuidar lo que es mío— dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

Tu solo reíste un poco nerviosa, y aceptaste su comida, lo comerías en el segundo descanso, pero aun tenias hambre así que abriste tus malvaviscos y los comiste hasta llegar a tu salón, tomaste asiento y entonces un peliplata apareció…

—(T/N), te hemos buscado todo el descanso, donde estabas…— dijo el peliplata

—Lejos del mundo…— dijiste comiendo tus malvaviscos

—Si eso esta claro, pero lo que no entiendo es porque?, te lastimamos?…— dijo preocupado

—Ustedes no, pero por favor no me hagas mas preguntas de eso, ya que no les diré…— desviaste la mirada

—Tsk… mírame cuando te hablo al menos…— dijo tomando tu cara con una mano y dirigiéndola a donde estaba la suya

—Me lastimas Hayato…— dijiste soltándote del agarre

—Lo…lamento, pero solo quiero entenderte y saber mas de ti… quiero que me tengas esa confianza que a nadie mas le tienes… porque yo se que ocultas algo…— dijo serio

—Si quieres que eso pase, entonces ten paciencia, yo sabré el momento en que te lo diré todo— dijiste regalándole una sonrisa.

—Tengamos una cita…—dijo el peliplata con un sonrojo en la cara

—Esta bien…— dijiste feliz pues era tu primera cita, te sentías emocionada

—El sábado, nos vemos en el centro de namimori, en la pastelería Blanque—

—Esa es mi pastelería favorita, vale ahí te veo… pero a que hora?—

—A las 10—

Después de esto el peliplata se fue a su lugar con una gran sonrisa, tu también estabas con una, no podías creer que uno de los mas guapos de la escuela te invitara a una cita, estabas feliz…

Llegaron los demás y el resto del día paso normal, el segundo descanso te quedaste en el salón y Hayato se llevo a sus amigos para que estos no te interrumpieran, el entendido que querías estar sola, así que te ayudo, terminaron las clases y saliste esperando ver a un peliblanco en la salida…

—Que emoción, Bya-chan vendrá por mi— dijiste en voz baja

Lo buscaste con la mirada pero no estaba… así que decidiste esperarlo 5 minutos y después llego corriendo…

—(T/N)-chan, perdón, me encontré con un contratiempo…—dijo este jalando aire

—No te preocupes, pensé que no vendrías…— dijiste

—Jamas, te lo prometí y haré todo lo posible por cumplir— te sonrío

—Bya-chan, me acompañas a casa de mi tía, quiero decirle que me quedare a vivir contigo unos días— dijiste apenada

—Claro, vamos…—

Fueron juntos hasta la casa de tu tía, así te sentías mas segura por si te encontrabas con Reborn, pero espíes pensaste… ¿que contratiempo pudo haberse topado el peliblanco?…

—Porque llegaste tarde Bya-chan?— dijiste

—Me encontré con una amiga y decidí saludarla, pero me tarde mas de lo que pensaba y cuando me di cuenta ya no tenia tiempo y tuve que correr…— dijo este sonriendo

—Oh bien, ojalá alguna día la pueda conocer…— dijiste con una sonrisa honesta

—¡CLARO!, la invite a cenar hoy, así que podrías conocerla y ella a ti— dijo muy feliz

Los dos estaban felices, podrías conocer a una amiga de Bya-chan y eso te llenaba de emoción, platicaron tanto que ni siquiera te percataste de que habían llegado ya a la casa de tu primo, antes de entrar Byakuran te detuvo.

—(T/N)-chan, no seas tan afectiva con tu primo, de lo contrario este podría enamorarse de ti— dijo serio

—Somos primos, no podía enamorarse de mi, pero esta bien, evitare ser tan cariñosa con el— dijiste sonriendo

Entonces tocaste y te abrió tu tía, esta al verte se emociono y te abrazo fuertemente, al verte que venias con un chico también abrazo a este y los hizo pasar, le explicaste a tu tía que ahora vivirías con Byakuran, solo por un tiempo, quizás regresarías después, tu tía se sorprendió pero accedió, si tu confiabas en el entonces no tenia de que preocuparse.

—Byakuran-kun, le encargo a mi única sobrina… por favor cuide de ella bien— dijo esta con una sonrisa.

—La cuidare con mi vida, Nana-chan, no se debe preocupar— dijo este

—Bueno entonces nos vamos, por favor saludame a Lambo y a I-pin, Tia— dijiste sonriente

—Les daré tus saludos a todos…— dijo sonriente

—Menos a Reborn tía, a el no le diga nada— dijiste con una sonrisa melancólica

—Mmm… esta bien, cuídense y vengan pronto— dijo tu tía despidiéndolos desde la puerta

Sin querer, le hablas dado la respuesta a Byakuran y ahora sabia quien te había lastimado, se vengaría, eso era seguro, pero aun no, todavía no era el momento adecuado, aun tenia que planearlo.

—BYA-CHAN! SE ME OLVIDABA, TENEMOS QUE IR CON ROKUDO!— dijiste recordando lo de ayer

—Para que?— dijo este

—Porque ira a la casa de mi tía y no me encontrara, por favor vamos— dijiste preocupada

—Llamale y puedes invitarlo a cenar con nosotros— dijo

—ENSERIO!— dijiste feliz

—Claro—

Sacaste tu móvil y le marcaste y le explicaste que si podía verte en la casa de Byakuran seria mejor, que tu harías de cenar, este de extraño un poco de que fuera en la casa de Byakuran pero acepto, le diste la dirección y solo te dijo que estaría ahí a la hora que acordaron.

—EN CASA CON REBORN—

—* _Maldita sea, ahora esta con Byakuran… ese maldito y ni siquiera me dejo saludos… supongo sigue enojada… aggg… porque fui tan imbecil con ella… ahora si jamas me perdonara… me lo merezco supongo, es demasiado buena para mi*—_

Era lo único que pensaba, en esos momentos, se sentía mal contigo, ni siquiera te iba a pedir perdón porque el conocía la respuesta de antemano y no quería lastimarse mas, tampoco merecía ese dolor, pero lo aceptaba pues era su culpa.

—Tengo que redimirme de alguna forma…— dijo este en voz baja solo para el.

—CONTIGO—

Llegaron a casa y saludaste a todos los que vivían en esa casa, incluso a Torikabuto, que era el que nunca hablaba y eso te ponía de nervios, fuiste directo a la cocina y comenzaste a preparar para la cena…

—Quieres que te ayude?— pregunto el peliblanco

—No Bya-chan, esta será mi forma de agradecerte que me dejes quedar contigo— dijiste feliz

—No tienes que agradecer, yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí— dijo

Este te abrazo por la espalda y te beso en la coronilla y te dejo proseguir, salió de la cocina y les dijo a sus guardianes que fueran a su despacho, ahí podrían hablar bien sin que tu los pudieras escuchar…

—Que pasa Byakuran-sama— dijo Kikyo

—Acabo de descubrir quien lastimo a mi amada (T/N)-chan — dijo serio y con un aura negra a su alrededor

—Y quien es?— pregunto Zakuro un poco preocupado

—El ex-arcobaleno del sol… Reborn-chan— dijo

—Imposible!— dijo Kikyo

—Parece, pero es la verdad, así que de hoy en adelante a donde vaya (T/N)-chan ustedes la seguirán y se harán cargo de que Reborn-chan no se le acerque— dijo con una sonrisa macabra

—Así lo haremos Byakuran-sama— dijo Kikyo reverenciando al igual que los demás

—Bien ahora también quería decirles que Uní y Aria junto con su familia vendrán a cenar, al igual que Mokuro-chan— dijo sonriente

—Mucha gente al parecer…—dijo Zakuro

—Si, sera divertido— dijo Byakuran

Mientras tanto tu seguías preparando, pues no sabias cuantos vendrían y que tal si a Rokudo se le ocurra invitar a sus amigos y tu hacías poca comida… no no "MEJOR QUE SOBRE A QUE FALTE" ese era tu lema.

—¡Ne! Onesan, la comida huele delicioso— dijo una niña entrando a la cocina

—Gracias Bluebell, pronto cenaremos— dijiste con una sonrisa

Viste que la niña agacho su mirada y te preocupaste un poco, así que te acercaste a ella y le abrazaste, la niña no sabia que hacer al principio, se tardo un poco en corresponder el abrazo, pero al final lo hizo.

—Que pasa Bluebell— dijiste con un tono de voz calmado

—Te quería pedir perdón por lo que paso la primera vez que te conocí— dijo la niña

—No tienes porque Bluebell, ya paso y ahora tu eres como mi hermanita— dijiste con una gran sonrisa

—Nunca nos dejes!— dijo la niña volviendo a abrazarte

Sentiste unas dagas enterrarse en tu corazón, como podías decirle no a la niña, pero también sabias que tu estancia no era eterna y en cuanto superaras lo de Reborn, regresarías a la casa de tu Tia, no querías mentirle, así que optaste por decirle la verdad…

—Bluebell, algún día me iré, pero el día en que lo haga, tu podrás visitarme todos los días e incluso si Bya-chan lo permite puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo y haremos cosas de hermanas y jugaremos— dijiste con una mirada llena de amor por la niña

—Ojalá tardes mucho tiempo en irte…— te abrazo

—Ayudame a hacer la cena, vale— dijiste

—Pero no soy buena en la cocina…— dijo avergonzada

—Yo te enseñare y serás la mejor, incluso mejor que Kikyo— sonreíste

La niña sonrío y te ayudo, tu le ibas diciendo como hacer las cosas y cuanto poner de cada cosa, Byakuran escucho todo, sonrío pues jamas se imagino que la pequeña y celosa de Bluebell aceptara a alguien tan rápido y menos que le pidiera perdón, se sentía muy feliz, pero algo nostálgico por tu respuesta, pero podía vivir con eso… por ahora.

La puerta son y Kikyo fue a ver quien era y eran las invitadas de Byakuran, venían ellas dos y 3 miembros de su familia.

—Bienvenidas Aria-chan, Uní-chan, adelante— dijo con una sonrisa

Ellos pasaron y se pusieron cómodas y Aria no pudo evitar preguntar…

—Tu casa se siente… mas hogareña Byakuran…— dijo con una sonrisa

—Tienes razón Aria-chan, se a vuelto así gracias al nuevo miembro de mi familia— dijo

Aria se sorprendió al igual que su familia, ¿un nuevo miembro en su familia?, ¿de quien se trataba?, ¿otro guardián?, miles de preguntas surcaron sus mentes, pero después se tranquilizaron al ver que Byakuran les decía que no era algo malo, sino todo lo contrario

—¡(T/N)-CHAN!— grito Byakuran

—¿Si?, que pasa…— dijiste saliendo de la cocina y viendo a los invitados

—Te quiero presentar a unos amigos— dijo con una sonrisa

Tu te acercaste y les saludaste cortésmente, les regalaste una sonrisa sincera y después sin ser altanera te retiraste a terminar de hacer la cena, pues seguramente todos tenían hambre.

—Ella es mi luz— dijo Byakuran con una sonrisa

—Byakuran, te escuchas enamorado— dijo Aria

—Hahaha, eso es obvio Aria-chan, quien no lo haya notado seguramente es ciego— dijo

Uní hizo una mueca de preocupación, pues ella pudo sentir algo raro, como que ocultabas en el fondo, fue mas una preocupación por ti, así que de forma educada, se retiro de la sala de estar y fue a la cocina, quería saber que es lo que te dolía tanto.

—(T/N), perdona si te interrumpo pero podríamos hablar?— dijo Uní

—Si adelante, de que quieres hablar— dijiste tranquila

—De lo que escondes en tu corazón— dijo Uní

—Uh… no oculto nada, no podría hacerlo— sonreíste

—Por favor déjame ayudar, a superar ese dolor— dijo un poco seria

—No hay dolor, en verdad y agradezco tus palabras, me hacen sentir querida—

Le diste la espalda y continuaste preparando la cena, Uní se entristeció un poco, pero lo acepto, seguramente que una desconocida te diga que le cuentes los secretos de tu corazón, debe ser un poco rudo y al mismo tiempo incomodo, así que esperaría a que tu quisieras contarle…

—Si quieres o necesitas no dudes en acudir a mi— dijo y sin mas se retiro de la cocina

Te sorprendiste un poco, pues como sabia que ocultabas algo, bueno igual no le ibas a contar, a penas la conocías y no sabias ni como era, tenia un aura de confianza y era agradable, pero todavía no era momento, de decirles tu dolor, aun no…

Volvieron a tocar la puerta y esta vez era Rokudo que venia solo, este se paso y justo ya habías terminado la comida, así que les dijiste que se sentaran que ya llevabas la comida, Kikyo se levanto y fue a ayudarte a llevar toda la comida.

—Huele deliciosa— dijo

—Gracias, espero sea de tu agrado— sonreíste

Comenzaron a llevar la comida y todos se sentaron en la gran mesa, todos se sirvieron y al comer todos se quedaron maravillados, esta vez te habías superado a ti misma y sabia mejor que la primera vez, recibiste cumplidos de todos, una sonrisa coqueta de Rokudo y una alegre de Byakuran, comieron y platicaron en paz y te sentías feliz, una vez que terminaron todos, Rokudo te pidio si podían hablar a solas a lo que tu asentiste.

—Porque estas en la casa de Byakuran— dijo

—Porque quiero estar con el—

—Mmm… es un lugar agradable, pero porque no te quedaste con Sawada?—

—Porque… no me sentia comoda—

—Y crees que soy idiota?—

—¿Uh?—

—Alguien te hizo algo, ¿quien fue?—

—No…no se de que hablas—

—¿Fue sawada?—

—No…—

—Entonces ¿fue Reborn?…—

—…—

—Así que fue el… que te hizo?—

—Nada, el no me hizo nada y ni nadie me hizo nada, simplemente me fui por que quise—

—Igual ya lo averiguare, pero quiero que sepas algo—

Dijo viéndote fijamente a los ojos y tomándote de los brazos fuertemente.

—A mi no puedes ocultarme nada, así que te aconsejo seas honesta—

—No te miento Rokudo—

—Fingiré que te creo, pero también quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo en todo—

—G…gracias— dijiste

Este te abrazo y acaricio tu cabello, te llenaba de paz estar así con el, pero después fueron interrumpidos por Bluebell y tuviste que dejarlo, no sin antes que el se despidiera pues ya tenia que irse, así que te agradeció por lo de la comida y se marcho.

Estuvieron un rato mas los demás y después se marcharon.

—Bya-chan vamos a dormir— dijiste tomando su mano y tallando tus ojos

—Vamos a dormir mi amada (T/N)-chan— se dejo guiar por ti

Ya te había visto en bragas ayer a si que no te importo y volviste a dormir igual, el esta vez se quito el pantalón, sonrojaste un poco pero no importo, te metiste a las cobijas junto con el y se acercaste buscando sus brazos, querías que te abrazara fuertemente, este se sintió feliz y te abrazo lo mas delicadamente posible…

—Buenas noches Bya-chan— dijiste con los ojos cerrados

Este tomo tu barbilla y te dio un beso pasional, tu le correspondiste, el beso duro mas de lo que esperabas pues ya después te diste cuenta que necesitabas aire, te despegaste de el y sacaste tu lengua de su boca, te relamiste los labios y dijiste un poco adormilada…

—No me importaría que mi primera vez fuera contigo—

Y después de eso te quedaste profundamente dormida, Byakuran al escuchar esto se sintió mas feliz de lo normal, te acaricio tu cara y después tu cabello dándote un beso en la frente…

—Te amo (T/N)-chan…— dijo comenzando a dormirse

— **Continuara…—**

* * *

GEDEON RESPONDE:

 **¡URGENTE!**

—Hola, bueno ya al fin termine Atardecer y personitas que leen mi historia **"POR FAVOR AYUDENME A DECIDIR CON QUIEN SE VA A QUEDAR"** ahorita si lo necesito porque tengo a Hibari, Rokudo, Byakuran, Reborn, Yamamoto y Hayato y no me decido **!POR FAVOR AYUDENME!**

 **DEJEN SU COMENTARIO DEL PERSONAJE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUEDARSE, EL QUE TENGA MAS MENCIONES LO DEJARE.**

 ** _Por cierto no quiero sonar ruda, pero si no comentan esta vez ya no seguiré con la historia, solo eso._**

Gracias por leer .

Ciaossu


End file.
